Protector
by Konzert
Summary: Life is different for 17 year old Kaoru Kamiya and after one too many incidents it is decided that the best is needed. To watch over her and protect her life. KK
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first time ever attempting a fanfic, so your reactions to the first chapter will help me to figure out if I should keep writing or to quit while I'm ahead. I would love to have feedback and any ideas will be greatly appreciated. If I have anything wrong or something you don't like, please don't hesitate to correct me. I watch the tv show and I've seen Samurai X. My fanfic takes place in present time, so it will be a little different. I hope that there will be positive reactions to the story and I'm writing for your enjoyment. I only have a vague clue as to where this story will be going right now. Depending on your responses I might know soon. Okay, let's give it a whirl then!

Keta Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. 

Protector Chapter 1

Kaoru Kamiya watched the clock on the wall with a glazed over stare. Her fathomless blue eyes blinked slowly as she rested her head in one hand and absently twirled a strand of midnight black hair around one finger. Afternoon sunlight streamed in through the three large windows, lighting up the, otherwise dim, interior of the room. 

To say that she was bored would be an understatement. She had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for her history tutor to arrive. Another five minutes of waiting and he rushed in, took a moment to organize himself and then, almost immediately, launched into a lecture on the Renaissance. Nothing she didn't know already. She was very ardent about her studies because it had been drilled into her head as a young child that being smart would get you places. Anyway, she had already read the chapter on it. It had been extremely interesting, but the way her tutor was droning on monotonously made it seem like one of the most boring topics she had ever covered.

"Ms. Kamiya? Ms. Kamiya?" Kaoru jerked back to reality as she realized that the hour was over. She looked up at the teacher to see him looking down at her, frowning slightly, as if surprised she hadn't answered him the first time. 

"Pardon me." She said, softly. He just nodded, the corners of his mouth still turned down and his brow knit in disapproval. 

"I would like you to read this chapter tonight, please." He said, coolly.

"Yes sir." Was her quiet answer. 

"Then I will bid you good day." He said and with that he gathered up his papers and left.

Kaoru sat for a few more seconds, once more allowing her mind to wander. The subtle sound of someone shifting their body weight behind her, snapped her back to reality once again. She sighed and glanced back at the person standing next to the door. 

A protector, a guardian. The reminder that she could never really be alone. The bodyguard assigned to her was with her for most of the day. There were always two with her in public and one when she moved around the house. Thankfully she was allowed to do some things (in the house) on her own, but there was always someone close by, at least within shouting distance and the bodyguards all had very good hearing. 

Kaoru was the only daughter of one of the most powerful man in the country, who had, over the years, become one of the richest as well. It had caused her to be the key target for many kidnappings. She and her father made up their small family and anyone knew that the way to hurt someone was through the person they loved the most and that was Kaoru. The first time had been eight years ago and she had been ten at the time. There had been a few attempts after that, but none were successful. Her father only hired the best after all.

FLASHBACK

Kaoru's father had become an extremely important man. She wasn't sure just what had changed, or what he had done, but she knew that it had been good. She knew that he had a government job and he had worked hard for the position after her mother had died. Although he wasn't home often, he had still managed to be a good parent, making sure that she did well in school and had friends. He squeezed in the time to teach her the Kamiya Kasshin style, making sure she could adequately defend herself. 

She had been walking home from school one day, humming quietly to herself under her breath, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It startled her as she had been off in her own little world. She looked up quickly and saw an tall man with an angry, scary look in his face. It was an extremely frightening situation for the ten-year old. As his hand tightened, she opened her mouth to scream, but his free hand clamped itself over it and then her world her gone black.

She had woken up, groggy and disoriented. Her wrists had been clumsily bound and a dull ache had settled in comfortably behind her eyes. She took in her surroundings. She was lying on a dirty floor, in a small, dark room. There were no windows to bring light into the little cell and a stout, wooden door was the only entrance. 

The door opened a few minutes later and in walked the man who had apprehended her in the street. At the sight of him she became scared and then surprisingly angry. As she looked at his smirking face, her anger won and burst out in a torrent of words. 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me? Who are you. I don't even kno-" Her words were abruptly cut off when the man came up and backhanded her viciously. 

"Shut your mouth you stupid little girl. You are to be silent and I will do the talking. You are in no position to make any type of demand. I am the one in control here and if you ever want to see daylight again, you will behave yourself." He hissed at her.

She was still in shock at his treatment of her and one hand was unconsciously cradling her flaming red cheek. Tears had welled up in her eyes, but she held them back, not wanting to show the man any kind of weakness. Instead as she came out of her stupor, the anger came back, burning white-hot. She glared up at him, but he didn't notice and continued to talk.

"Did you know that your father is an extremely important man, Ms. Kamiya? How much do you think he'll give to get you, his only daughter and the only family he has, back? I would say quite a lot." The man was cruelly toying with her. She could barely keep her emotions in check, but only the threat of another smack and never seeing daylight again, helped her to keep her emotions in check. "You are the key to getting what I want and that is power and of course money. So, you will be a good little girl in here and we will see who will win in the end." With that concluding statement he walked out of the room and the sound of a lock clicking could be heard in the silent room. 

For three days Kaoru stayed in the room, being fed twice a day by a small woman who avoided her gaze whenever she entered the room. The last day was when she heard the gun shots and voices. Feet came pounding down the hallway soon after and she huddled in the corner of her cell, trying to make herself invisible. She could hear doors being flung open, but when the noise stopped in front of her room, she knew that the person was fumbling with the lock. It clicked, admitting the people outside. 

She closed her eyes and then peeked them open. In walked a police officer, his eyes casting around for something and apparently she was the one he was looking for. He turned and called to the people in the hallway.

"In here. The little girl is in here. Your daughter is safe, sir." Her father came bursting in and without further ado grabbed her up in a fierce hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and started crying. 

That was when her father hired the bodyguards and decided that she would stay at home with tutors, instead of going to school. They moved to a larger house and many security measures were taken, ensuring the occupants safety.

It was later, when she woke up screaming and crying, in the middle of the night, that she knew that she would never forget that single experience. Her constant reminder was her absolute terror of the dark.

END FLASHBACK

Kaoru sighed once more. Her father had changed over the past eight years. He was driven by something that had been pent up inside him for a long time. He was extremely protective of her and she did all she could to take care of him, but he had withdrawn from her. He was her only family and she had never had any desire to leave her home. She kept her goals and ambitions in sight, knowing that she might take a little longer to reach them then a normal person. She was fine with that, although many times she felt constricted by her lifestyle. She recognized the need for a bodyguard and knew that she didn't want to put her father through the fear of losing her again.

'Okay,' she told herself. 'Time to stop sighing. You've been doing that too much lately.' She got up from her seat and left the room. Her silent shadow peeled himself away from the wall to follow her to her destination. 

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I think that I tend to use the word 'extremely' a great deal. Does it have an element of suspense, or is it totally predictable? If there is anything else you noticed please let me know. If the fanfic seems too similar to one you've read or written, please tell me because it is completely unintentional. I just had an idea and decided to see where it would take me. Bye!

Keta Himura 


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I would like to thank Bradybunch4529 for being my very first, and only reviewer. Thank you SO much!!! Your review was really encouraging. I had been checking to see when I would get a review and FINALLY I got an email saying that I did. I started hopping up and down! 

Maybe adding another chapter will attract more readers. So here's chapter Two!

Keta Himura

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Protector Chapter 2

Kaoru sighed and turned over to face the small nightlight that was always next to her bed. She watched the shadows and her heart sped up slightly at the sight of darkness. Ever present was the heady fear of the unknown. 

She tugged her blanket up around her neck and closed her eyes, trying to sink into sleep. Thoughts assailed her and when she finally managed to close her eyes, she fell into a fitful slumber, waking up every so often. 

Morning came and found Kaoru with dark smudges under her eyes and a monstrous headache. She woke instinctively at seven a.m., just before the sunlight reached her eyes. Years of training her body to do what she wanted fueled her to get up and stumble into the shower. The lukewarm temperature she turned the water to, helped to wake up her still half-asleep body. She emerged from the water fifteen minutes later, tying her, waist length, hair back into a high ponytail. 

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she allowed her eyes to close for a moment, but then noticing the time, got up and made her way to the closet. A simple pair of shorts and tee shirt would suffice for her morning practice. She only glanced at the other clothes in her spacious closet before closing the doors and turning away with her clothes in hand to change.

A few minutes later, a very different Kaoru bounded down the two flights of steps to the main hall. She was energized and ready to go. She leapt down another flight of steps to the indoor dojo that her father had personally seen to was built when they first moved in. She had just taken a bokken down from the wall, when one of the maids approached her, casting a fearful glance at the shadow leaning against the wall. 

"Miss Kaoru?" She asked cautiously, nodding her head respectfully.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Mr. Kamiya requested that I tell you he was forced to leave early for an unexpected business trip to England. He regrets that he could not join you this morning and he believes that he will be arriving home by the end of the week. He also adds that 'the regular restrictions will apply to you' while he is gone." The maid continued, still timidly.

Kaoru sighed. Another business trip wouldn't have been that unexpected. He could have at least had the decency to tell her last night at dinner. "Thank you." She told the maid and turned away. 

She moved through the warm-up mechanically, her thoughts clearly somewhere else. The regular restrictions. She wouldn't be allowed off of their spacious property until he came home and she could have no visitors. Her bodyguards would shadow her more than normal and a whole slew of other rules that would keep her from harm. 

She was fuming by the time she was done with her morning practice. Anyone could tell how her anger had been vented by jut glancing at the sweaty mess she made, the dented bokken and the skid marks that marred the glossy wooden floors of the room. She still had a lot of energy and she hopped back up the stairs two at a time. 

She paused in the kitchen to find some food and found a place mat at the small table, tucked away in the corner. Tae, their housekeeper, bustled over from her place by the stove and started ordering Kaoru around.

"Good morning, your breakfast will be ready in a few moments, just sit down and I'll have it for you." She said as she pushed Kaoru toward the seat. Everyone who worked in the Kamiya household knew how depressed that Kaoru could become when her father was away and they did their best to keep her away from those feelings. 

Kaoru smiled at the older woman. "Thanks, I'm starved!" She said, pulling away from the miserable mood that had threatened to engulf her. She sat down at the table and waited patiently.

Tae looked at the girl sitting there, swinging her legs like a little girl, not the young woman of seventeen she really was. She was surprised at Kaoru's swing of mood, but then, she had always been one to face a bad situation cheerfully. She placed a pitcher of orange juice in front of the girl, who eagerly poured herself some, as Tae moved to place a plate of food in front of her as well. 

Ten minutes later, Kaoru was done and hopping out of her seat. "Thanks again Tae! I have to go study 'cause it looks like I won't be having any lessons for the rest of this week." She bounded out of the kitchen, her mood similar to the one she had been in before when she had first leapt down the stairs.

'That girl' Tae thought and shook her head expressively.

Up in her room, Kaoru once again took a shower, this time turning it to a warmer temperature and took her time, languidly cleaning herself. She emerged, wrapped a towel around her torso and went to open one of the bathroom windows. The fan was working, but she wanted the steam to clear out faster. As she did so, she looked out at the hills of the countryside she could see from the house's vantage point. The lush, green hills and verdant trees were beautiful in the morning glow.

Once again going to her closet, she paused to scoop up her clothes that she had discarded earlier and put them in the hamper. Out of the closet she took a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a tank top of bright blue. Sandals were shoved onto bare feet and once again she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. 

After that, she did indeed attempt to study. Not that it was a successful attempt. She failed miserably when she looked at the titles of the books that the library had sent over for her. Sighing, she put her schoolbooks away, curled up and opened the top book to the first page.

After that, she paused for lunch. Another lonely place setting awaited her at the small kitchen table.

She then wandered throughout the halls of the large house. They lived in a well-to-do neighborhood, with large homes and spacious lawns. It was not uncommon to see guards at the gate entrances at the ends of large, curving driveways. 

Her feet bought her to the small garden that she insisted on keeping maintained herself. It was fascinating to watch the life of a fruit, vegetable or flower. Right now, the plants were in full bloom. 

Going to a small shed, she opened it and took out a basket. She made her way down each row, carefully picking off whatever she deemed to be ripe enough. First the carrots, it wouldn't be a true vegetable garden without carrots, then the peppers, the radishes and the string beans and finally the tomatoes. She wished that she had thought of potatoes or pumpkins when she had first planned out the garden. 

She stood, wiping a hand across her forehead. Carefully she picked her way to the end of the row and moved to the next. Flowers, grew right up to the small fence that enclosed the area. Along the white fence, pale pink roses twined. The only plant that had been left in the garden after her mother had died. 

That done, she bought the basket into the kitchen for Tae and went back to the garden. She carefully watered each plant with tender care, making sure they each got the right amount of water.

She could feel the heat of the sun on the bridge of her nose, her cheeks and shoulders, but she paid it no heed, concentrating on the task. She didn't stop to wonder if the man in dark clothing, and trench coat, leaning in the shade of the house, was hot. It was such a common sight to her that she didn't think about it anymore. She had attempted to find out the logic about bodyguards clothing, but had come to a dead end every time. 

'Done.' She thought to herself, smiling in satisfaction of a job well done. She turned to the cool shade of the house. The lowering sun caught her eye, making her momentarily blind. Shielding her eyes, she moved forward through the open door. 

She once more stepped through the halls and up the two flights of steps to her room. Footsteps softly paced after her and stopping when she entered her room. 'Time to study.' She thought to herself, glancing regretfully at the book she had left waiting. She sighed. 'I seem to be doing that often, lately.' Books spread out on her desk, she immersed herself in study.

Later, when the setting sun came through her windows, she stopped and made her way to the dining room. Even when her father wasn't home, dinner was served there. She sat all alone, to the right of the empty chair at the head of the table. She picked her way through the meal and then went to the indoor dojo. 

There she sat in the middle of the room, quietly meditating. She had never really had the patience for the activity as a child, and she still found it difficult to clear her mind, as an adult. It was something her father wanted her to try, at least once a day, and she knew that it was vital to be able to have this sort of concentration, at least for someone studying swordsmanship. 

Instead of clearing her mind, her thoughts all seemed to rush around and jumble in her head. Letting out a frustrated breath, she shoved the thoughts away and focused on a single point in her mind. She let everything drain out of her mind with one steady breath. 

She didn't know how long she sat cross-legged on the floor, but she knew that when she tried to get up her knees were stiff. Lamps lit up the hallways and the rest of the house, brightly. In her room, her clock informed her that she had been meditating for over an hour. 

She pulled her curtains across her big windows and only the moonlight from a small, round window was allowed to shine through. 

She climbed into her bed, pulled the covers up around her, switched on the nightlight and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next day was much of the same. Lonely meals, practice, studying and then anything else she wanted to do. The day after, her routine was broken.

Kaoru was sitting on her bed, watching the afternoon sun filter through her windows. The shrill ringing of the phone startled her out of her staring. She waited until it rang one more time and then answered it. She never answered the phone while her father was home. He had always taken the calls in his office. 

"Hello. Kaoru Kamiya speaking." She said politely into the phone. 

"KAORU!" Squealed a voice on the other end. "YOU ACTUALLY ANSWERED THE PHONE!!!" The voice belonged to one Kaoru's friends. Well, one of only two friends. Misao Makimachi. 

"Hi Misao." Kaoru said resignedly. 

"WOW! YOU NEVER ANSWER THE PHONE!" Misao shouted into the phone, causing Kaoru to wince and pull away from her phone slightly.

"Well, I did this time." Kaoru said calmly. 

"IT'S A MIRACLE! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR DAD TO LET YOU DO IT?" Her voice was still painfully loud.

"He's not here. He's away for the rest of the week." Kaoru told Misao. '

"Oh, that's too bad. I wanted to ask you to hang out." Misao said, disappointed.

"You know the rules."

"Yeah, I also know that rules were made to be broken." Misao informed her.

"Not mine."

"Take a chance for once in your life." 

"I can't." 

"Yes, you can. You and I both know you're skinny enough to fit through that round window in your room. There's a tree right there. If you climb into that and then make a break for the trees, you'll definitely make it. I can pick you up by the road." Misao rushed on, not allowing Kaoru to interrupt. 

"Misao, you know I can't." Kaoru told her friend, once again, quietly. 

"You CAN do it. Do you really think that your father will find out? Make an excuse to your bodyguard. Turn the music on loud. Say you don't want to be bothered. When was your last kidnapping attempt? Over a year ago. Be a teenager for once." Misao ended her tirade.

"Misao…" Kaoru trailed off, plaintively. This was not the first time they had had this conversation.

"Do it. You're an athletic girl, you can climb a little tree. I'll meet you by the road in ten minutes." Misao paused. "Anyway, no matter what you say, I know that you want to do this. Ten minutes." She finished, and hung up.

Torn by indecision, Kaoru stood holding the phone in her hand. She slowly hit the off button and put it down. 

'What should I do? Misao can hold a grudge for a long time and I do want to do this, no matter what I tell myself. But, Father will be so angry if he finds out. What am I going to do?

Well, that's all for now. I'll try to get out more soon. I hope that you are all enjoying reading this story and I would appreciate it greatly if you gave me some feedback. Bye!

Keta Himura 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I'm so excited!!! I got three more reviews!!! Maybe not a lot for some people, but for me… I'm so happy!!! It completely made my day! THANK YOU!!! 

Thank you **Jouko-chan **for reviewing. I know what you mean about having too much to do. School and the holidays, friends and family. This time of year can get so crazy. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Thanks **gaby (hyatt** for taking the time to read my story. Your compliment really boosted my spirits!

**Angel of lonelyness** thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you love it. I hope to be able to update regularly, but this time of year can get hectic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

There will be a little bit of cursing in this chapter and some violence, just to warn you!

Protector 

Chapter 3

Kaoru took up half of her allotted ten minutes, in indecision. She hesitated, moving towards her closet and then stopping herself. Finally, she let out a exasperated sigh and drew in a determined breath. She then headed to her closet with decisive steps.

She need something easy to climb in, as well as run in. Shorts, a tank top, sandals, and a light sweater would do fine. Grabbing a bag, she proceeded to put in money, sun glasses and paused before also adding her cell phone. She snatched a hat and stuffed that in too.

She went over to her desk and switched on her stereo, taking Misao's suggestion. She turned to the small, round window, lonely all by itself, on her far wall. She walked towards it, dragging her desk chair with her. She put the chair under the window and hopped on. She then, wriggled her body through, grabbing the glass above, to keep her balance. A tree branch was conveniently located right under her, so she dropped lightly onto it with a swordswomen's grace. She left the window open a slight crack and then slithered the rest of the way down the tree.

Her heart was pounding from the adrenaline pumping through her. Glancing around, she then made her way from the protection that the tree offered and dashed across the open space between the house and a small copse of trees on the property. Making her way through, she was confronted by the gate that enclosed all the land that her father owned. Scrambling up and over it was really not that big a deal, but she knew that her father must have some kind of security thing along it. Taking a deep breath, she jogged away, hoping that they would think that it had just been a squirrel or something.

She continued to jog until she reached the road, where Misao had said she would be waiting. There she was. A dark green convertible was waiting by the side of the road, the roof down and Misao was sitting there, tapping her fingers on the wheel to her own, unheard rhythm. She was wearing a bright turquoise t-shirt that matched the shade of her eyes and khaki shorts, with flip flops. Sunglasses were perched on her small nose and she started bobbing her head, causing her long braid to swish back and forth. Kaoru looked at her friend for a moment, before breaking into uncontrollable giggles.

"Wha-?" Misao turned her head startled. Then she saw Kaoru. "WOW!" She was shouting at the top of her lungs. Kaoru winced. It was worse than over the phone. "You CAME! I CAN'T believe it!" She was bouncing around excitedly. Kaoru decided that the only thing that actually prevented her from springing out of the car was the seatbelt that strapped her in. "Hop in! This is really exciting. It's the first time you've ever ditched your bodyguards!"

"Hey Misao." Kaoru said. "Where were you planning on going?" She put her seatbelt on and turned to her friend, who put the keys in the ignition.

"Well, I called Keta before, but she couldn't come with us. I told her that you were going to sneak away and she was so excited. She wanted to come really bad, but she had some kind of family thing she couldn't get out of." Misao told Kaoru in a big rush. "SO, I was thinking we could get something to eat and maybe do a little shopping?"

"Sure Misao, that sounds like fun." 'It will be fun. I should enjoy myself for now and stop worrying. When they find you, they'll find you.' Kaoru thought.

Misao had a lot of money to spend, and spend it she did. Kaoru was a little more reserved in her spending and she just watched as Misao tried on various different outfits. Then a pretty skirt caught her eye. A deep, dark blue, it was made of a silky material and flared out to a little below the knees. It was plain, but for ornamentation, there was a creamy-white silk ribbon tied about the waist, the bow to one side and the ends trailing downward. It was beautiful and it was one of the only things that Kaoru bought that day.

They had grabbed dinner quickly at a small fast-food store in the mall. It was something that Kaoru rarely got to indulge in. Her father made sure that their food was healthy and Tae kept an eye on her when her father wasn't home.

It was as Kaoru and Misao were nearing the exit of the mall, to head to the parking lot, that Kaoru stopped.

"Oh no." Kaoru moaned, slightly panicked. "They found me, Misao. My father is going to kill me. What am I going to do?"

Misao looked around. "Ohhh… Okay. Ummm, well they know you left, but that doesn't mean you have to go back with them, right?" She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I know a store we can hide out in." She grabbed Kaoru's hand and started to drag her away from the exit.

As they dashed away, Kaoru glanced back. She knew that her bodyguards could outrun her any day, but not in a crowded mall. Not without attracting too much attention. Already that had received stares for their attire. Trench coats and dark sunglasses, most often seen in Hollywood movies, not in an ordinary mall.

They started to walk faster as they noticed their charge escaping. She knew that they would find her eventually and bring her back. She didn't know why she was trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Misao, where is this store?" Kaoru gasped at her friend. Both of them were small in stature and they didn't have much trouble weaving their way through the thick crowds of people.

"It's right over there.' Misao answered her, pointing farther down the line of stores. Kaoru couldn't see what store she was pointing at, but she really didn't care. She couldn't see any trench coats behind them, so she assumed that they had lost them. For now.

Suddenly, a hand descended on Kaoru's shoulder, effectively stopping her and yanking Misao to a halt as well. Kaoru looked back, expecting to see sunglasses and a trench coat, but it wasn't.

A man with pitch black eyes was towering over her. His hand tightened on her shoulder and he dragged her toward a nearby door. He did it casually, as though the action didn't cost him any energy and stopped them from getting stares from the passerby.

She was pulled out the door, into the warm, late-afternoon air. Somewhere, Kaoru had lost her hold on Misao's hand, but her friend came running after and it was then that Kaoru's training kicked in. She grabbed his wrist and jabbed her elbow into his stomach, while simultaneously coming down hard on his foot with her heel and twisting his arm away from her shoulder.

It was effective for a moment. Just enough for her to pull away. She turned, but he shot out a hand to grab the back of her shirt. She twisted away once more, but tripped and smacked her head against the ground hard.

"You stupid little bitch. You'll pay for that." The man was angry and clutching at his stomach. "To hell with my orders. You're supposed to die sooner or later, might as well do it now." He told her. Then, he pulled a gun out from underneath his coat. Noting her expression, he laughed. It was a sinister sound.

She was paralyzed at the sight of the gun. She tried to make her body move, but it didn't seem to want to obey the orders she was giving on her head. She forced herself to crawl to her knees, but she couldn't get up any farther without getting dizzy and there was no one there to help her. So she just looked hazily toward the man in front of her, her eyes unfocused, silently apologizing to her father for being so stupid.

Time seemed to slow as she heard the gun go off, but she saw his arm jerk at the last second and instead of feeling a bullet tear through her she felt a stinging pain in her right arm. She realized that something had thrown off his aim and prevented the bullet from hitting her directly and killing her.

She looked up blearily to see one of the bodyguards wresting the gun away from the man and then she felt someone lift her up from the ground. When she realized that she couldn't stand without swaying, she started to sink back down, but the person holding her picked her up completely and started to turn away.

She jerked her head back around as she heard another shot and was just in time to see her other bodyguard collapse, blood running down his face. She gasped at the sight and another shot was heard, yet again, but this time in close proximity to her and she watched her attacker crumple to the ground with a now useless arm.

She heard shouts and looked around. Misao had come rushing onto the scene with a security guard and a few police officers behind her. She couldn't see well enough to know how many people were there, but as her friend came charging toward her, she decided now was as good a time as any to go to sleep.

I have never had any kind of martial arts training, so anything you read in here is completely made up.

If you noticed, I integrated myself into the story. You might already guess where this is going, but I thought it would be fun to write myself in.

YUM!!! I LOVE POP-TARTS!!! I ALSO LOVE HERSHEY KISSES!!! Sorry, I know that that was really random and all, but I couldn't help myself, because I really do. Just never try to eat both at the same time. I get really hyper from the slightest bit of sugar!

Happy Holidays to everyone! Have a Happy New Year too! Has anyone made any resolutions yet? I'm going to. I know that they'll all be futile, but I'll try!

Keta Himura


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer than even I thought it would be. Once I started writing it just spilled out, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Protector Chapter 4

In her mind the scene was replaying itself over and over again. Seeing the black eyed man deliberately aim at her, the late afternoon sun glinting off of the harsh metal of the gun. Seeing her bodyguard collapse, blood leaving rusty, red stains trailing down his face. Watching the man fall, the gun dropping from a useless hand. Misao bursting in, leading a group of people and pelting toward her, just as the darkness claimed her.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and the harsh sound of sobs filled her ears. It was her own breathing she heard and her face was damp with hot tears. She whimpered as if in pain and screamed at the images presented to her. 

Memories resurfaced. Ones of blood and violence. Ones that she never wanted to remember and all the things she wanted to forget. 

She was unaware of the people surrounding her. Although her eyes were wide open, she was still dead to the world around her. She couldn't hear the voices calling her, begging her to wake up, to come back to them. She couldn't feel the coolness of the damp cloth on her brow or the hand that was squeezed painfully in her own. 

Gradually, after a few more minutes, her eyes closed and her breathing returned to normal, whether it was because of the receding images or the shot a nurse had given her, Kaoru would never know. Later the images came again to torment her in her dreams. This time, though, when she woke up, panting and wild-eyed, she was aware of her surroundings.

Her father was sitting in the chair next to her bed. His head was leaning against the back of the chair and his eyes were shut. He was breathing deeply and evenly in sleep. His hand was resting gently on hers. 

He looked so old and tired, she thought to herself as she watched him sleep. Life had taken a heavy toll on him and it was showing. His hair was steely-gray and there were crow's feet in the corners of his eyes, reminiscent of times when he had laughed loudly and been happy. Now there were worry lines furrowed in his brow and deep lines had formed around his mouth. 

She sighed lightly and shifted, trying not to wake him. But even at the slight movement, his eyes opened slowly and he looked around blearily before focusing on Kaoru's face. 

"Hello Father." Kaoru said. Her voice was rusty from screaming and it grated out harshly. Her throat was burning as well. 

"Kaoru," Koshijirou Kamiya said as he handed her a cup of water from the table next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" His whole demeanor was grave. 

It was then that Kaoru realized that there was a mild stinging in her right arm and there was an ache just behind her eyes that had begun to escalate to a serious pounding in her head. Her hand went to her brow, where she felt bandages. She looked down at her arm and noticed that the clean, white linen was wrapped around that too. Underneath the top layers you could see a darkness that could only mean that her wound had bled and might be still. 

"I feel okay. My arm hurts a little and I have a big headache." She just didn't want to think. The process seemed almost painful due to the beating her head was taking. "What happened?" The question was asked almost fearfully.

"You smacked your head and it gave you a minor concussion. Your right arm was grazed by a bullet. Nothing too serious, at least nothing showed up in the CAT scan. The only thing that the doctors were worried about was the fact that you haven't woken up since the incident." Her father explained. 

"Do you know if everyone is okay? No one was seriously hurt, right? No one was hurt because of me?" Kaoru was suddenly anxious, clutching her father's hand tightly. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Her father looked at her and closed his eyes tiredly. It would be harder than he had thought. He opened his eyes and looked directly into her sapphire ones. "What do you remember?" He asked her finally. 

She looked back at him, her eyes scared. "Tell me it's not true." She pleaded. "Tell me that my nightmares were wrong." Her eyes glittered with tears and they slowly dripped down her pale face. She pulled away from him, burying her head in her hands. "He's dead, isn't he? I'm the reason he's dead. It's all my fault. I practically killed him myself." She paused. "I was so stupid." She said vehemently. 

Koshijirou watched his daughter. "You disobeyed the rules and there were consequences." He informed her dispassionately. He loved his daughter very much, although, he hadn't shown it much lately. He needed to impress into her mind the gravity of the situation and make her realize that she needed to obey him. It pained him to be harsher than he needed to be. "His name was James Hawley. He died from a bullet to his head almost immediately after he was shot. The bullet ripped clear through his brain." He watched her reaction to his unsympathetic words and then relented a little. "I believe that you have already suffered enough and that you realize the mistake you have made. You will have the weight of his life on your soul and you will carry that until the day you die." Silence enveloped them for a few moments, broken only by Kaoru's small sobs. When she had calmed herself, he spoke again.

"I need to know, do you remember the man who attacked you? The police want to question you about him."

"I remember." Her voice faded and her eyes unfocused slightly. "He was dark… His eyes were black and he was tall. I can remember him." She looked at her father. "You mean he wasn't arrested?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. He managed to get away, but he was bleeding heavily and he left a lot of blood at the crime scene. The police are hoping to find out who he his with his blood. From there they are hoping to figure out who his employer may be. It would be a big help if you were able to identify him." Her father answered her wearily. "We need to keep you protected until he and his employer are caught. I just can't seem to find anyone good enough for the job. Most of the police officers are incompetent, but that has already been proven and no one else seems to be able to spare an agent right now no matter how much I offer." Here he sighed and rested his forehead on his hand. "Your other bodyguard and my own are out there, guarding the door and I'm in here with you, but there's only so much we can do to keep you safe. I'll feel better when we get you back home, although I am upset that my seventeen year old daughter was able to get past the security I have placed around the property without too much notice. There will be consequences for that though." Koshijirou told Kaoru. "The police want to question you when you're feeling up to it, although, I think that we will have to wait for Dr. Takani's permission." He added. 

Kaoru nodded. Now that she had all the facts the migraine she had pushed away earlier was coming back with vengeance. She bought he fingers up to her temples and pushed lightly as if the small action would force the pain mounting behind her eyes away. 

Then the door swung open to reveal a tall woman. When she walked through the door, Kaoru saw that she wore a doctor's white coat and a stethoscope was draped on her shoulders. She wore her dark hair knotted at the base of her neck, her skin was smooth and unblemished and her eyes sparkled determinedly as she made her way to Kaoru's side.

"Good morning." She said politely. "Did you get enough sleep, Mr. Kamiya?" She inquired.

"Yes. Thank you." He replied.

"How about you, Ms. Kamiya? How are you feeling? It's nice to see you awake, finally." Dr. Takani said.

"I'm feeling alright." Kaoru told the doctor. "I've just started to get a vicious headache though and my arm stings whenever I move it." She knew not to downplay how she felt to a doctor because they could normally see right through any lies they were being told.

"That's good, considering what you have gone through. I can give you something for the migraine and we will have to wrap your wound in new bandages. These have been on since yesterday and we don't want you to get an infection. I'll send a nurse in with the medicine and I'll be back later, after I finish with some of my other patients. Try to rest some more." With that she left the room and a few moments later a friendly nurse bustled in.

"Here you are. Dr. Takani said you were to take two of these and drink this. For your migraine." She handed Kaoru two tablets and a bottle of water. She then fussed with the blankets and pillows of the bed while Kaoru obediently swallowed the pills. "Good. Dr. Takani said to get some rest now." Then she walked out.

Kaoru shut her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. She didn't really want to talk to her father anymore but she wasn't tired. So she simply rested. She never thought that things could be awkward between her and him, but then again they rarely argued and she had never done anything so blatantly disrespectful of his wishes before. His disappointment at the way she had acted was almost palpable, creating a heavy atmosphere in the small room. 

About a half an hour later Dr. Takani came back in. "Did you listen to me and rest while I was gone?" She asked.

"I closed my eyes for a little while, but I couldn't sleep." Kaoru told her honestly. 

"Good, that's okay. Now lets see that arm of yours. The cut in your head doesn't need to be redone because there wasn't that much bleeding." Dr. Takani said as she walked around the bed to Kaoru's other side.

She carefully peeled away the original bandages layer by layer. She handled the arm with great precision and delicacy so as not to cause Kaoru any more pain. When she was done unwrapping it, she threw out the old, blood-stained bandages and carefully looked the would over, probing some areas around it and asking Kaoru how it felt. She then proceeded to clean it gently with a cleansing solution that stung slightly. 

Kaoru gritted her teeth and bore the pain stoically. The cool air felt strange on her arm after having been swaddled in wrappings that were itchy and tightly wrapped. 

Dr. Takani enveloped her arm with fresh bandages after once more checking the wound for infection. She only stopped her task to ask Kaoru if they were too loose or too tight. Finally she finished.

"There, I'm done. The wound stopped bleeding for now, but and abrupt movement or strain on the arm could reopen it. You need to be careful for the next few days and until it's completely healed. We'll be keeping you hospitalized until tomorrow just for observation. We need to be sure that no other problems will arise." She told Kaoru and her father. "Just don't sleep on the arm or move it too much and you should be fine. We'll change the bandages once more tomorrow before you leave."

Kaoru nodded her head and looked at her father who did the same. Dr. Takani left the room, briskly headed for another patient's room. Silence once more descended on the occupants on the room. 

A few moments later, though, Dr. Takani came back. "Mr. Kamiya, I believe that there are some gentlemen here to see you. Police officers to be precise." She told them.

"Yes. They are here to question Kaoru. That is fine with you Doctor?" He asked. 

"As long as it won't strain her arm it will be fine. Just don't make it too long. We don't want her migraine to come back. I'll let the officers know that they can come up." She disappeared again. 

Koshijirou turned to his daughter. "Just answer their questions and be polite. Then this whole mess will be over." He told her. Koru just nodded mutely. 

The police were ushered in; two tall men in street clothes. The first one had wild brown hair that Kaoru found extremely funny because of the way it completely defied gravity. The second man was nothing but intimidating. His cold, blue eyes scanned the room, taking in every little detail and a neutral expression had given his face a hard look. His eyes settled on her as Mr. Kamiya stood up to greet them. 

"Good afternoon, sir." The first man said. "My name is Sanosuke Sagara and this is Aoshi Shinomori. We are investigating the case involving your daughter and I just have some questions for her."

"It is nice to meet you. I would just ask that you try to make the questioning quick. My daughter is still tired and Dr. Takani asked that she not be strained." Kaoru's father said.

"Of course. I understand completely. Dr. Takani said the same to us before we came in, except she said it much more forcefully." He joked slightly and smiled. Kaoru did also, imagining the lady doctor telling the detective off. Dt. Sagara moved to one of the chairs beside the bed while his companion leaned against the wall behind him. Her father sat in the seat across from the two men.

"Your name is Kaoru Kamiya, right?" Dt. Sagara asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"You're seventeen years old and your birthday is in January? You'll be eighteen then." He said the last bit almost conversationally. 

"Yes." Kaoru said again.

"Can you tell me what you did the day you were attacked and kidnapped? Just start with that morning and tell it from there." He said.

"Alright." She proceeded to tell him what had happened that day. 

A little while later, Dt. Sagara was running through his notes and asking more specific questions about her kidnappers appearance and physical description, as well as double checking times and dates. The other man didn't say much, only adding comments here and there that Dt. Sagara had missed. Kaoru was beginning to think that the man strongly resembled a rock. He didn't show any emotion and his voice, when he used it, was uninflected. 

"Okay, well I think that's all for now. I hope that you heal soon. Do you mind if I contact you if I have anymore questions?" Dt. Sagara concluded. He had remained friendly and polite throughout the whole interview and Kaoru had felt very comfortable talking to him. When she thought about it, neither of them appeared to be very old. 

"That is fine with me. I'll be happy to speak with you again." Kaoru said. 

He stood up and Dt. Shinomori moved away from the wall. They both shook hands with Mr. Kamiya and turned to leave. 

Dt. Shinomori reached for the knob and pulled the door open. In tumbled a figure, knocking the man off his feet. Shocked silence ensued and then Kaoru started giggling, albeit quietly. One name popped out of her mouth involuntarily.

"Misao!" 

Okay here are some notes.

I have never been injured seriously enough to be sent to a hospital, but one of my little brothers has, so I am basing everything off of that experience. My dad has also been injured a lot, especially when he was a kid, so I asked him about it to. If I got anything wrong feel free to let me know! 

I wasn't sure, but I think that Dt. was the correct term for detective. Sorry if I was wrong!

I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and had a nice vacation. I know I love having time off from school!

And lastly, any feedback will be greatly appreciated!

Keta Himura 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I guess this story wasn't as successful as I thought it could be. I'm going post a few more chapters and see what happens. If nothing does, then I'll try something else out. Hopefully though, something good will happen. Any kind of response is always greatly appreciated! Thanks!

Keta Himura 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Protector

Chapter 5

"Misao!" Kaoru was giggling. Well, the situation was funny. The cool, emotionless man had been bowled over by the small, exuberant girl whose head barely reached above his shoulder. She knew that it was rude, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Misao bounced back up. She leaned down to help the man up, while trying to explain herself. "I had my hand on the knob, but you pulled it open first and I was leaning against it and then I just fell forward." She stopped and fidgeted nervously beneath his steely gaze.

"I apologize as well. Just be careful next time you attempt to open a door." He said and walked out the door, past Keta, who had one hand clapped over her mouth to hold back her laughter. 

"Sorry about that. Aoshi isn't exactly the most polite person around. Have a nice day." With that, Dt. Sagara left as well. 

"That was so embarrassing!" Misao moaned when he had left. A few seconds later though, she was back to her normal bouncy, energetic self. "The doctor said that we could visit with you as long as we didn't talk you to death!" She said.

"No. She said that to you. I think that her first impression of you was extremely accurate." Keta said as she shut the door behind her. "Hello Mr. Kamiya." 

"Hello girls. I hope you're both doing well. I guess I'll just go find something to eat while you visit." With that he left the room. 

"So, Misao told me that you two had quite the adventure the other day." Keta began.

Kaoru looked at her friend, trying to guess what she was talking about. Keta stared directly back. Her eyes had always somewhat unnerved Kaoru. The two colors, green and blue, always seemed to be fighting for dominance. In the blink of an eye, her eye color would shift, but when her emotions were out of control, the passive gold flecks in her eyes would blaze and the other colors would tumble together. She wore her pin-straight hair, simply. Cut at the shoulder and angled in the front. It was a mousy brown with a mess of natural gold highlights tumbling through it. She wore a tank top, revealing the iridescent scales of the green and blue dragon tattoo that curled on her left shoulder. 

"I can't believe that you actually managed to sneak out! I also can't believe that you did it on the day that my grandparents just happened to come and visit! You couldn't have waited to do it another day?" Keta burst out, amusement bubbling in her eyes. Misao laughed and Kaoru smiled.

"If I had given her any more time to think about it, she never would have done it!" Misao chimed in.

"Yeah. I almost didn't do it, to tell the truth. I was stuck to the floor in the middle of my room because I was having an argument in my head with myself. I knew I shouldn't even consider the idea, but my wilder side insisted and got me into all this trouble." Kaoru laughed.

"How did your father react to everything?" Keta asked. 

"He was really upset. He didn't show it, but you could just tell. I know that I'm going to have a lot more rules and restrictions placed on my head now. Hopefully I can still see you guys." Kaoru told her. They were quiet for a few more minutes before Misao broke the silence.

"That police officer was hot." The tone she spoke in was slightly dreamy. Kaoru and Keta's heads snapped in her direction, their mouths dropping open in shock.

"What!?" She asked, slightly defensively, looking back at them.

"There were two of them. Which one are you talking about?" Keta asked in a strangled voice. You could tell that she was choking back hysterical laughter now that she had gotten over Misao's statement. 

"The one that I knocked over. He was so tall and handsome and his eyes were a beautiful, deep blue." Misao told them, her gaze unfocused. 

"He was like a block of ice! The whole time he was in here he barely said anything! I think the most he spoke was to you and that time the shocking thing about it was that it was actually full sentence!" Kaoru burst out. 

"Besides, isn't he a little too old for you? He looked about my cousin's age and he's twenty-five, so that guy definitely has to be in the mid-twenties. You're only seventeen!" Keta added sensibly.

"So, it's not that much of a difference." Misao said. "Anyway, it's not like I know his full name or that I'll ever see him again. I only said that I liked the way he looked."

"Actually, I know his full name." Kaoru said, the laughter behind her voice evident. 

"You do? Tell me!" Misao said, latching on to Kaoru's uninjured arm.

"Should I?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow at Keta, questioningly.

"I don't know. Maybe you should let her suffer a little. You know, for all the many practical jokes that have been played on us over the years." Keta said, mischievously.

"Hmmm. That is a good idea." Kaoru pretended to contemplate the idea, glancing at her nearly desperate friend. "Ahhh, never mind. I'll just tell her. I don't want to be too mean. Okay, his name was…" She trailed off, frowning. "I think I forgot." The fact was stated calmly.

"NO! How could you forget when you knew it two seconds ago!" Misao wailed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, it was just a joke. His name was Shinomori. Aoshi Shinomori." Kaoru told her.

"Oh what a beautiful name." Misao sighed. Kaoru and Keta rolled their eyes at each other behind Misao's back.

"No stalking him or anything else weird like that, okay?" Keta said, but her voice fell on deaf ears. Misao was not paying her any attention in the least. She sighed and turned back to Kaoru. 

"I don't know if that was such a good idea now." Kaoru joked. They both laughed.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon I guess." Keta paused. "So, when can you be released from the hospital?" 

"Tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be allowed out of the house though. My father wasn't able to find a replacement bodyguard. He says that all of the agencies he's contacted have no one to spare at the moment and he thinks that all police officers are completely incompetent. It's really all my fault and I'm causing him so much stress. I bet he took off from work and he can't really afford to. Now his work will pile up and cause him to be even more strained." Kaoru told her.

"Kaoru, you know it's not your fault. It's whoever that bastard was who decided he wanted to kidnap you." Keta told her. "Your dad is a good guy. He gets that. And guess what? I think I have a way to solve the bodyguard problem too." 

"Really? You know somebody? That would be such a great help for me and my father." Kaoru was excited as she leaned forward.

"Yeah. He's here with me right now. It's my cousin, you know the one I just mentioned. He's a bodyguard and he has a few years experience. I don't think that he has an employer right now and I'm sure he would be willing to take the job, even temporarily. You are one of my best friends anyway." Keta reassured Kaoru. "If you want, I can take your dad to meet him when he comes back." 

"That would be amazing! I'm sure that my father will agree. Oh, thank you!" Kaoru hugged her friend. 

"Hey, Kaoru, your dad's here!" Misao's chirpy voice broke their embrace.

"Father, Keta has someone that she thinks will be a good replacement, for the bodyguard." Kaoru told him excitedly. "I know you said that you couldn't find anyone and I told Keta and she said she knew someone. Her cousin and he's here right now!" 

"Well, that is good news. I'll need to speak with him and set up a formal meeting, if he would be willing to accept the job. It would take a lot of stress out of my life right now." Kaoru's father said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "That would be really great if he would be willing to take it on."

"I'm sure he'll say yes. I can speak to him right now if you want." Keta was enthusiastic. "I'll do that, Misao come with me, I haven't introduced you to him yet anyway. We'll be back in a few minutes." They both hurried out the door on their mission. 

Silence once again surrounded the occupants of the room. "Do you think that he will be alright? Keta said that he has a few years experience although he is only twenty-five, I think." Kaoru asked tentatively. 

"We will have to see. I want a formal meting with him and I would like to speak with him now, if he is willing. I need to be able to judge what kind of person he is. When Keta and Misao come back with an answer, we'll see." Koshijirou replied. 

A few minutes later, as promised, Keta and Misao came hurrying back into the room. "He said he would like to speak to you about the job before he decides, but he is pretty sure that he'll take it, that is if you want him, Mr. Kamiya." Keta said.

"Would he like to speak right now?" Koshijirou asked. "I would like to meet him as well."

"Sure! He's in the waiting room. My mother made him escort me here since he had nothing better to do. I'll introduce you to him now." They both left the room, this time leaving Misao behind to keep Kaoru company. 

"The only reason he bought her is because her parents don't trust her and her driving skills with their new car." Misao said once that she was sure the Keta was out of earshot. "You should see her cousin, Kaoru. He is really cute! Aoshi is more my type, but seriously, you should see this guy's hair. Almost waist length and a beautiful red color. If your dad hires him I will be so jealous!"

"Okay. Calm down Misao. It's just a guy. When I see him, I see him." Kaoru told her over-excited friend. 

"He was very distant though." Misao continued on as though she hadn't heard Kaoru at all. "Not with Keta, but he was extremely polite to me. He looks like he could be our age though and actually, he was short. A little taller than you probably; about Keta's height. Personally, I like the tall guys better."

"Like Aoshi?" Kaoru asked slyly.

"Yeah! Too bad this guy is short. Oh well, that just leaves him open for you to have!" Misao chirped.

"What? Who said I wanted him? I've never met him, let alone seen him!" Kaoru was taken aback by Misao's abrupt statement. 

"Trust me. When you see him, you'll definitely be blown away."

"Whatever you say Misao." They both glanced at the industrial looking clock on the unadorned hospital wall. A small conversation had just been struck up about tutors and schoolwork, when Keta came back in alone.

"It might be awhile guys. I introduced them and your dad asked a few questions. Then they started talking about different sword fighting styles and their different techniques. My cousin is nearly a master swordsman in my style, like you father Kaoru. I'm nowhere near his level. From the way they were going on about it they could probably be there all day."

"I guess. That's too bad though because the visiting hours are almost over. It's almost six o'clock. At least I'll be released tomorrow, then hopefully you guys can come over and hang out to relieve me of the extreme state of boredom I'll be in." Kaoru told her friends. 

"Definitely! Depending on what your allowed to do. You know we wouldn't pass up a chance to hang with you." Misao said happily. 

"Thanks a lot for coming to see me today you guys. I'll see you soon. Oh, and send my dad back in this direction after you leave, okay?" Kaoru said as her friends got ready to leave.

"Sure. See ya!" Misao said.

"Bye." Was Keta's more placid response.

Once Kaoru was alone once more, she sagged tiredly back against the pillows. Although her friends visit had done her a lot of good, it had also made her extremely fatigued and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. So she did. 

The reason for the long description about Keta is because she is an original character. Everyone knows what Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Sano and Megumi look like already. I modeled Keta after myself and the description is very accurate with a few tweaks and exaggerations here and there, but she is more or less, me. 

You may have also noticed that I mentioned ages. Kaoru, Misao and Keta are all seventeen. Sano is twenty three, Aoshi is twenty four and Megumi is twenty six. I know that everyone has, by now, figured out that Keta's red haired cousin is Kenshin. For this fanfiction he will be twenty five.

Keta Himura 


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank:

Allin656 Thank you so much for your wonderful review! You have no idea how happy it made me. I was beginning to think that the story wasn't worth writing anymore. Thanks to you I want to keep writing it. Thank you. I'm really glad that you like the story. Kenshin will show up in this chapter but he won't be introduced to Kaoru just yet. Hopefully you'll keep reading to find out what happens next!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Protector

Chapter 6

The phone rang. Misao opened one bleary eye and looked at the clock next to her bed. Too early, was the only thought that made its way across her mind. But that stupid phone kept ringing. She slid one hand out from underneath the covers and bought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" This was spoken tiredly, around a yawn.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Came an overly cheerful voice from the other end of the phone.

"Unngh." Was Misao's response. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Wow, you must really be tired. It's not like it's that early. What happened to bouncy Misao, my little weasel girl? Stayed out too late last night?" Keta's voice finally penetrated Misao's sleep-fuzzy brain and her mind focused in on one word in particular.

"WHAT?! WEASEL? Don't call me that! Geez, how many times have I told you that? It doesn't make sense anyway." The last part was slightly muffled and then she continued. "And it is early! Ten o'clock in the morning constitutes as early in my book!" Misao huffed listening to the girl on the other end apparently collapse in hysterics.

"Okay. Whatever. You know I get up early to practice every morning. You know my Uncle Hiko. Discipline is an essential part of becoming a good swordswoman and so on. At least you're on your way to waking up. So, how did yesterday go? Nobody answered at Kaoru's house or her cell when I called." Kate asked.

"Oh God." That was all Misao said. Everything from the day before came rushing back to her. Her panic, the blood, the limp bodies.

"Hey? What's the matter? Misao?" Keta's concerned voice came through the phone and infiltrated Misao's foggy mind.

"It was horrible." Misao said slowly. "She was yanked away from me and I had no idea what happened. I realized that she was gone and saw a man dragging her through a side door and then her bodyguards followed them. I ran for security and told them that my friend had been kidnapped. We found one of the bodyguards dead, no perpetrator and the other bodyguard was holding Kaoru bleeding in his arms. She looked at me and then passed out. She's in the hospital right now. I wasn't allowed to see her and her father sent me home."

"Oh my God. We have to go see her. I know that visiting hours start at twelve, so I'll meet you there in two hours. That should be enough time for you to get your lazy butt out of bed, right? Keta took charge, ordering Misao around. "I'll see you there." With that, she hung up.

"Wait…How is she going too get there?" Misao asked the air. "I always drive her everywhere."

An hour and forty five minutes later, Misao was scrambling to find her elusive car keys and get to the hospital. She knew she was going to be late. The drive was at least twenty minutes if she didn't hit any traffic along the way. Maybe she could make it if she broke just about every traffic law she knew.

She burst out of the house, barely remembering to close the door behind her. She jumped over the door of her ca and settled into the drivers seat. She jammed the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

As she drove, she mulled over the past day's events. The initial shock had worn off and she knew that her friend would be fine, just minor injuries, or so she had been told. She knew that Kaoru would be upset though. It was in her nature to take the blame. Kaoru was a very accepting and understanding person and she was also very strong willed. Misao decided that she would be her usual energetic self for Kaoru. To help cheer her up.

Even now she was bouncing in her seat, waiting for a stoplight to turn green. She was wearing overall shorts. She knew that the outfit was little kiddy and made her look much younger than she was, but it was comfortable clothing. A plain t-shirt and sandals completed her casual attire. Her air was pulled back into its usual thick braid and her sunglasses were slipping down her nose. She shoved them up and turned the radio on. It blared, startling the driver in the car next to hers. She instantly turned the volume down and smiled widely at the stranger before driving away.

Finding a parking spot in the crowded parking garage was proving to be quite the challenge. She finally managed to squeeze into a spot on the top level. No one wanted to park up here because the sun blared down and heated the cars almost unbearably. It was the best she could find though, at least actual hospital building shaded her car slightly.

She looked at the small building to the side of the lot. An elevator came up to the third level. 'Probably for handicap drivers, although I have no idea what they would be doing parking up here.' Misao thought to herself. She looked at the closed doors and decided that it wasn't worth the wait. She moved to the door next to it labeled 'Stairs' and ran down them hopping two, sometimes three at a time.

Inside the main entrance she made her way to the front desk. It was nice and cool, a wonderful temperature for the weltering month of June. 'The miracle of air conditioning.' Misao was thinking as she patiently waited for the women at the desk to finish speaking on the phone in front of her.

"Good morning ma'am." Misao said when the women had hung up the phone and asked what she could do for Misao. "I was wondering what room that Kaoru Kamiya was staying in."

"One moment. Let me look that up for you." The women tapped the keys of the keyboard and looked up at the computer screen. "She's staying in room 398 on the third floor."

"Thank you very much." Misao said and turned around and move away from the desk to allow the person behind her to move forward. She scanned the entire lobby, looking for her friend's familiar figure. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Keta said as she came into view.

"Hi! Come on, Kaoru's room is on the third floor, room 398, I think." Misao said brightly.

"Yeah I know. I also found out that visiting hours start at eleven, not twelve. We should have been here an hour ago! You're also ten minutes late. Let's go." She walked off in the direction of the elevators.

"I know! I know! It was traffic and I'm parked on the top level and my keys decided that they wanted to play hide and seek this morning!" Misao burst out, following Keta. "How did you get here anyway? Even with your license I didn't think that your parents would trust you enough to drive their car safely." She added as she remembered her previous thoughts.

"My cousin drove me." Keta said, a sour look replacing the frowning one from before. "And I'm a fine driver. I don't see what's wrong with the way I drive, I just tend to go a little fast, but that's all!" She continued, grumbling as she punched at the elevator button angrily.

"You don't have any cousins who can drive. I thought that you were the oldest." Misao said.

"No. I do have one older cousin. He's eight years older than me. I saw him a lot when I was younger, but when I was seven, he was fifteen at the time, he and my uncle got into a huge argument. It was an extremely serious situation even though I can't remember what it was about, but he left. Then, this year he came back. I don't know where he went or what he did, but he wanted to make up with my uncle. He stays with us though. I'm not sure why, I never asked." Her gaze became thoughtful as they both steppe into the elevator. Misao pushed the button for the third floor before Keta could do anymore damage.

"That's sad. I couldn't ever imagine leaving home and not seeing my parents. He was two years younger than us too. Wow that takes al lot of guts." Misao commented. The elevator dinged and they both stepped out into the plain, white hallway. The air was thick with that too clean hospital smell and the two girls wrinkled their noses slightly.

"Yeah I know. I just wish he had visited or something. We were pretty close before he left." Keta said wistfully. Misao just nodded sympathetically. Then she looked around.

"I'm not sure which way to go." Misao told Keta.

"That's okay, we can just ask somebody a the Nurse's Station, over there." Keta pointed and the two girls walked over. An attractive women in a doctor's coat was leaning over the desk to get some folders as Keta stepped up and asked the nurse behind the desk where Kaoru's room was. She turned and looked at the two girls.

"Are you girls here to see Kaoru?" The doctor asked, interrupting the nurse as she said she would check the computer.

"Yes. We're her two friends. We're here to cheer her up!" Misao said, reverting to her natural state of a hyper, overly energetic teenage girl.

The doctor just raised an eyebrow. "Umhm. Follow me then. I'll show you what room she's in. She woke up a little while ago. I'm her doctor Megumi Takani." The women said leading them down one of the hallways.

"It's nice to meet you." Both of the girls responded. "I'm Misao and this is Keta. We've known Kaoru since we were really little. She's okay right?" Misao chimed in afterwards.

"Yes. She will be fine. She just needs to rest and she was just questioned by some police officers, so you have to be calm around her." She pointed to the door leading to room 398. "Just try not to talk her to death, okay?" She received nods. "Then everything should be fine." She walked down the hallway.

Misao moved to open the door. She leaned against it with her hand on the knob and turned to Keta. "She'll be okay, won't…Whoa!" Misao never finished her sentence because the door was pulled open and she went flying forward.

To her extreme embarrassment she landed right on top of the man who had opened the door. She looked into a pair of startled, icy blue eyes, before she scrambled up, stuttering out an apology. She attempted to help the poor man to his feet, avoiding his eyes all the while. She fidgeted nervously and glanced up at him. His gaze was steely, but she could see the hint of amusement and kindness in their drowning depths. She quickly looked away.

"I apologize as well. Just be careful next time you attempt to open a door." Came his voice. He walked past her and past Keta who was cracking up behind her hand. The other man in the room apologized and walked out as well.

"That was so embarrassing." Misao groaned to her friends, who just continued to laugh. She shrugged it off. 'Oh well,' She thought. 'It's not like I'll ever see him again.'

Mr. Kamiya excused himself and went in search of some food to let the girls visit. Misao sort of zoned out as Keta talked with Kaoru about the yesterday's events. Her friend was pale and she had bandages wrapped around her head and her arm. The color was returning to her cheeks as she spoke, so Misao wasn't too worried. 'It's just too bad that this had to happen again.' Was her only truly concerned thought. Misao didn't notice that her friends had stopped speaking.

Her next thoughts were of the tall police officer she had bumped into. 'He was hot.' She thought, realizing too late that some thoughts were best kept inside of one's head. She had unconsciously spoken that last thought out loud. 'Uh oh. They'll never let me live that down.' She thought nervously as her friend's heads both snapped simultaneously in her direction. "What!?" Her tone was defensive.

"There were two of them. Which one are you talking about?" Keta's voice was choky and Misao knew that she was trying to stop the laughter. Kaoru's face was turning red as she too fought her laughter down.

Misao sighed. "The one that I knocked over. He was so tall and handsome and his eyes were a beautiful, deep blue." She drifted away from her friends to the stranger. She came back just in time to hear the end of Keta's sentence.

"…definitely has to be in the mid-twenties. You're only seventeen!"

"So, it's not that much of a difference." Misao said. "Anyway, it's not like I know his full name or that I'll ever see him again. I only said that I liked the way he looked." Then Kaoru decided to be cruel.

"Actually, I know his full name." Misao pounced on her friend. She just had to know the man's name. She knew that she would never, ever see him again, but something about him made her want to find out every possible detail. A name was a good place to start. She waited patiently for her friends to stop torturing her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, it was just a joke. His name was Shinomori. Aoshi Shinomori." Kaoru told her.

"Oh what a beautiful name." Misao sighed. Kaoru and Keta rolled their eyes at each other behind her back. It wasn't like she was blind or anything. She did have eyes.

"No stalking him or anything else weird like that, okay?" Keta said, but her voice fell on deaf ears. 'I love his name.' Misao thought, allowing her friends to continue talking. Misao came out of her reverie when she saw Mr. Kamiya at the door.

"Hey, Kaoru, your dad's here!" She said brightly.

"Father, Keta has someone that she thinks will be a good replacement, for the bodyguard." Kaoru told her father excitedly. "I know you said that you couldn't find anyone and I told Keta and she said she knew someone. Her cousin and he's here right now!"

"Well, that is good news. I'll need to speak with him and set up a formal meeting, if he would be willing to accept the job. It would take a lot of stress out of my life right now." Kaoru's father said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "That would be really great if he would be willing to take it on."

"I'm sure he'll say yes. I can speak to him right now if you want." Keta was enthusiastic. "I'll do that, Misao come with me, I haven't introduced you to him yet anyway. We'll be back in a few minutes." Misao followed her friend out the door. It looked like she was going to get to meet the cousin that Keta had told her about before. 'I wonder if he looks anything like Aoshi.' She thought to herself in the elevator. 'No one could possibly be as handsome though.' She squirmed at her own thoughts. She was becoming slightly obsessive over someone she had only seen for a few seconds.

She and Keta walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Keta made her way across the floor toward a man who's bright red, waist length hair shone out as one of the brightest things in the room. Short, but taller than her. The same height as Keta. Misao mused over these thoughts as Keta tapped her cousin's shoulder.

"Hey Kenshin." She said as the man turned. Misao found herself amazed at his eye color. She had never seen that shade of purple before except for people with colored contact lenses.

"Hello Keta. Is this the friend you were telling me about on the way here?" His voice was light.

"Yeah. Misao, this is my cousin, Kenshin Himura. Kenshin this is Misao Makimachi." Keta introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Himura!" Misao said, reaching out to take the hand he offered.

"Please, call me Kenshin. I'm not ready to be called mr. yet. It's a pleasure to meet you too." He said, laughing slightly.

"Okay!" Miaso said. She glanced around the lobby as Keta talked to her cousin.

"Guess what? I think I might have landed you a job if you're up for it." She said brightly. "I know you did some bodyguard jobs and Kaoru's father is really desperate. I told them about you and said that I would ask. If you want, I can ask Mr. Kamiya to come down here and talk with you." She added quickly.

"That might be a good idea. I haven't done this in a while, but it would be an opportunity I should take. I would like to speak to him, but he doesn't have to talk to me right now." Kenshin said.

"I'm sure Mr. Kamiya will be fine with it. He's a really nice man and he loves Kaoru a lot." Misao chimed in.

"We're going back upstairs to talk to Mr. Kamiya, okay Kenshin? I'll be down later." Kate waved goodbye and the girls headed upstairs to tell the good news.

Hi everyone! I didn't expect to write such a long chapter, but here it is for your enjoyment. I hope that anyone who reads it enjoys it and I hope that you'll leave behind a review giving your opinion. I like to know what people think. Thanks!

Keta Himura


	7. Chapter 7

**Allin656**: Thanks so much for the review! I'm trying to introduce Kenshin little by little and from different people's perspectives. I have a pretty good idea about what I want to happen in his past, but I'm not sure when I'll bring it into the story. I want this to be a suspenseful story as well. I have an idea of where I want it to end up, but other than that I'm just going by what I feel will be good for the story. In other words, it's writing itself chapter by chapter. 

**KAGluvsINU**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm very flattered that you would put me on any kind of list at all. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story because I was really starting to wonder since I wasn't getting many responses. Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Protector

Chapter 7

Keta had woken up at the usual time of 7 am. She sighed as her body woke by instinct, not needing the alarm that would be going off any second now. When it came on, she reached over and flipped it off.

Forcing her body up, she ignored it's protesting. Her muscles were sore from the torturous workout the previous day. 'I really got Uncle Hiko ticked off with that comment about his age.' She thought wryly. Couple that with sleeping in one of the weirdest positions and you have an aching Keta. 'Pain isn't real.' Keta told herself as she stretched trying to rid herself of the stiffness and aches. 'It's only there to let you know that something's wrong.'

She went downstairs. She could hear her mother's light and steady breathing from the other side of her parent's bedroom door. Her father would have already left for work. He rode his bike to where he worked, preferring to get the exercise. He was a carpenter on the other side of town. It was probably a three mile ride. Her family was by no means, a rich family, but her father made enough for them to live comfortably.

She was cozy in pajamas as she rummaged around in the kitchen cabinets for something to eat. She came up with a box of cereal. Reaching into a higher cabinet she pulled out a bowl and went to the refrigerator to get the milk. Then she sat down on a stool at the counter and blearily began to spoon the food into her mouth. She glanced disinterestedly around, looking for the newspaper before remembering that it was Saturday they didn't get the paper on weekends.

"Are you even awake this morning? Hiko won't be happy if his pupil falls asleep on him." Her cousin's cheerful voice penetrated the early morning fog around her brain. It came from directly next to her. She jumped slightly and sat up from the hunched over position she had been in. She must really be tired if he had been able to get that close to her. Normally she would have been able to sense his ki coming into the kitchen. Kenshin could sense people in his sleep. She had never made it into his room without him knowing instantly.

"Good for him. I'm not exactly worried about Uncle Hiko's happiness at the moment." Was her sarcastic comment. All she could remember was yesterday's workout and she made a face to herself. She had always found it strange that Kenshin called his father by his given name, but she really didn't feel like thinking about that this early in the morning. She dumped her sink and spoon in the sink and turned back to her grinning cousin. "I'm going over to the dojo in a little. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Probably. I haven't gone lately and I need a good workout. Maybe we could even spar a little and I can see what you've learned." He smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked by in search of his own breakfast. Ever since he had moved in with them a few months ago he always suggested that they spar, but it had never happened. Whenever he did come to the dojo with her, he did his own work out and watched her. She was so envious of the natural grace he had with a sword. She hoped that someday she would be able to wield a katana the way he did.

"Yeah right. Would I want to? I'm leaving after I change." Keta retorted. She was one of the best females to have learned the art of the sword. Kaoru was one of the finest as well. Their sword styles were extremely different, but with the same purpose. Protection of the weak. Not that they would ever utilize the sword that way. The only time they actually fought was at competitions and Kaoru was only allowed to go to a select few because of her father's overprotective manner.

She came out of her thoughts to Kenshin's slightly muffled, "Okay." She went back upstairs to her room. A quick trip into her messy draws resulted in sweatpants and a loose tank top. She pulled the articles of clothing on and went into the bathroom. She yanked a brush through her tangled hair and put it up into a short ponytail. The end of it just brushed the nape of her neck and a few shorter pieces fell out in the front, framing her face. Frustrated she tried again with the same result, so she just left it. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and walked back into her room. There she found her sneakers and put them on before going back downstairs.

"Ready?" Kenshin asked as she came down the stairs. He was already dressed and had apparently eaten and was waiting for her. She frowned. She hadn't thought that she had taken that long.

"Yeah. Let's go." Keta replied. They left the house and jogged the few blocks to her Uncle's dojo. They both set out at a brisk pace and by the time they got there Keta was slightly winded while Kenshin was perfectly fine. "That's not fair you know." She complained. "Why do have such good stamina when you said you haven't had a good workout lately?"

"Did I say that, really? I said that I needed a good workout, but just because I don't go to the dojo all the time doesn't mean I don't practice on my own." He told her, his blue-violet eyes glittering in amusement.

"Haha. You're so funny." She said sarcastically. "Jerk." With that she pushed open the door. Inside they found Kaoru's uncle and Kenshin's father, Hiko. He was a very imposing man and many women swooned at his feet, or so he liked to say. Tall and dark, he looked nothing like his son. Kenshin had apparently gotten his looks from his mother, Serenity.

Keta remembered her aunt. She had died when Kenshin was thirteen. She had only been five at the time, but she knew that her aunt was a beauty. Kenshin had her brilliant red hair and natural grace. She didn't know where his small stature came from because she could remember her aunt being quite tall. The blue that was in his eyes she wasn't sure about either because Serenity's had been a pure dark violet and Hiko's were emerald green. It was probably a cross between the two of them, like in math. You get two negatives and that makes a positive, but then again when you had two positives in made a positive, not a negative. Oh well, she honestly didn't care that it didn't make sense because she hated math anyway.

"You're late." Came Hiko's greeting.

"No I'm not. I'm exactly on time." Keta said mulishly.

"You are a minute late." He said again.

Keta looked at her watch. Exactly seven thirty and forty five seconds. "No. Technically I'm only 45 seconds late. That's not a minute!" Keta stated. "And anyway, it's Kenshin's fault. He took too much time talking to me this morning. I can't get distracted or I get off schedule." She added slyly glancing at her cousin.

"Oro!" Kenshin said in surprise. He hadn't expected her to pin the blame on him. "You little brat. I was nothing but nice to you this morning." Keta was cracking up at his shocked expression and the fact that he had used his trademark expression. She hadn't heard him say it since they were both kids.

"You're both idiots. I want you to start by meditating Keta. We still have to work on your ki sensing. It should be better than it is by now." Hiko broke in. "You may join us too if you want, if you don't want to, then just don't distract us." He addressed Kenshin.

In the end Kenshin joined them in meditating. Now she could sense him sitting next to her as she calmed herself down and sank into the silence. What followed was absolute torture, this time the reason was her not being on time. Then again, he always seemed to come up with an excuse to work her hard. Yesterday to had been the age comment, the day before yesterday because school had finished the day before that and she had been unusually energetic.

Two and a half hours of unrelenting practice later, she was panting. Kenshin had gone through the motions on his own and sat quietly to watch the end of her workout. She had mastered the basics of the technique some time ago and was working diligently on mastering the more complicated ones. She was strong but it was taking some time.

She dropped wearily down on the floor next to Kenshin. Hiko was replacing the wooden sword he had used for the practice back on it's stand. He made her use the wooden sword while she was trying to master a technique before allowing her to try with the actual steel weapon. She could wield a katana with skill and more often than not was allowed to use it in the tournaments and competitions she entered, although it was much more dangerous, especially with this sword style.

The Hiten Mitsurugi style. An almost deadly technique. Her Uncle had mastered it. Only twelve others ever had and she wasn't sure about Kenshin. Her Uncle had never spoken about his son in the time that he was gone. His coming home had bought a whole bunch of new questions that she wanted to ask, but didn't dare. Had Kenshin mastered the technique before he left? Or was his training still incomplete? She sighed but didn't say anything.

"You improved today, but you will be better. Maybe longer practice sessions would work since you have much more free time to work now that school is over for you." Hiko commented as he watched Keta. Her reaction was similar to that of Kenshin's earlier.

"What? You mean more practice time? With you? I don't know if I could take it." Uh oh. Not a good thing to say. At least not in front of her Uncle.

"Good. I'm glad you agree." He told her, smiling slightly. "Tomorrow I want you here at seven instead and then we'll see what happens." Keta just groaned and covered her face. Kenshin smiled at her reaction.

"Okay. We're going now." He said and hauled Keta to her feet.

"Bye, Uncle Hiko." Keta said.

"Be sure to jog home. You need the cool down." He reminded her.

"Okay. Sure." Keta waved and followed Kenshin out the door.

They reached the house to find Keta's mother, Suki, awake. "Good morning. How was did your training go today?" She greeted them cheerfully. Her short brown hair, darker than Keta's curled around her face and in the sunlight some strands of gray were beginning to become visible.

"It was so hard! Uncle Hiko's starting to become similar to a slave driver. How can you be related to him, Mom? I think that you're too nice to be related to him." Keta hugged her mother. "You have to save me from him. Kenshin's completely useless." Suki just laughed along with Kenshin. "Fine when I die from exhaustion I'm going to blame both of you." Keta flounced away and up the stairs to take a much needed shower.

When she reached the top of the stairs though, she remembered something much more pressing that she needed to do; call Kaoru and find out all the details of yesterday's escapade. Rushing back down the stairs, she grabbed the wireless phone and dashed back up to her room. There she dialed Kaoru's home phone number which not many people knew. When no one answered she frowned. Somebody always answered. She tried Kaoru's cell phone, but no one answered that either. Giving up, she called Misao. She could get the details from her.

The phone rang and Keta heard a groggy voice say, "Hello?" She snickered to herself. She must have woken her up. 'What a lazy bum,' she thought.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" She said as brightly as she could in her best imitation of Misao. All she got in response was a muffled groan. Keta laughed to herself. "Wow. You must really be tired. It's not like it's that early. What happened to bouncy Misao, my little weasel girl?" Keta grinned at the weasel part, knowing full well the whole time she said it that Misao absolutely detested the name. "Stayed out too late last night?" There was silence for a few minutes and Keta knew that Misao was trying to process what she had just said. Here it came, she could hear Misao take a deep breath.

"WHAT?! WEASEL? Don't call me that! Geez, how many times have I told you that?" Her friend was outraged. "It doesn't make sense anyway." She mumbled the last part. "And it is early! Ten o'clock in the morning constitutes as early in my book!" Keta couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

When she had calmed down enough, she said, "Okay. Whatever. You know I get up early to practice every morning. You know my Uncle Hiko. Discipline is an essential part of becoming a good swordswoman and so on. At least you're on your way to waking up. So, how did yesterday go? Nobody answered at Kaoru's house or her cell when I called." The phone was silent for a minute.

"Oh God." Keta heard her friend's voice. It was slightly panicked.

"Hey? What's the matter? Misao?" Keta asked, concernedly. Her voice seemed to wake Misao up and she started talking.

"It was horrible." She said slowly. "She was yanked away from me and I had no idea what happened. I realized that she was gone and saw a man dragging her through a side door and then her bodyguards followed them. I ran for security and told them that my friend had been kidnapped. We found one of the bodyguards dead, no perpetrator and the other bodyguard was holding Kaoru bleeding in his arms. She looked at me and then passed out. She's in the hospital right now. I wasn't allowed to see her and her father sent me home."

"Oh my God. We have to go see her. I know that visiting hours start at twelve, so I'll meet you there in two hours. That should be enough time for you to get your lazy butt out of bed, right?" Keta couldn't believe what had happened. "I'll see you there." With that, she hung up the phone. She sat down on her bed heavily and buried her face in her hands.

Kaoru had been Keta's best friend since they were seven years old. Kaoru had gone to public school then and they had met outside on the playground. Even then Kaoru had been very protective, even to strangers like Keta.

FLASHBACK

A miniature Keta was sitting on a swing. She had been pumping her legs for the past few minutes trying to see how high she could go. Her Uncle Hiko had told her it was good exercise for her arms and legs and she needed the arm and leg strength to be a good swordswomen one day. That was all she wanted to do. She wanted to be exactly like her older cousin Kenshin. But he had left a little while ago. He had left and he hadn't even said goodbye to her. A single tear fell down her face to be followed by another and another. She had idolized him and now he was gone.

"What's the matter? You don't know how to swing? Look guys, the little baby's crying." The mean voice broke through her tears and she looked up. A group of older boys surrounded her. There ringleader spoke again. "Do you need some help?" With that she was pushed in the back and sent sprawling forward off of the swing. All of the boys laughed and Keta had just sat there shocked and breathless from the fall.

Then a voice broke through the boys laughter. "Leave her alone you big jerks!" Another girl came running into view. Keta vaguely remembered her from her class. "Go away! You hurt her!" She stopped, her small hands in fists.

"Yeah? And what is a scrawny little girl going to do about it?" The ringleader laughed causing the other boys to go into hysterics.

The only answer he got was, "This!" The other girl had somehow gotten a stick in hand and whacked it over the boy's head. The rest of the boys were shocked into silence as their leader sat down heavily, a big bump forming on his forehead.

The girl ran up to Keta and helped her up. "Come on, let's get out of here before they can get back at us." She said and pulled her across the playground to where they were in full view of the teachers. Kindly she wiped away at Keta's tears. " My name is Kaoru. What's yours?"

"My name's Keta." She replied.

"I like your name. We'll be good friends." Kaoru told her and Keta knew that it would be true.

END FLASHBACK

Keta sighed as she remembered that day. True to her word they had become best friends. Then Kaoru had introduced her to Misao and the three had become inseparable.

Keta looked blankly at the phone in her hands before she put it on her bedside table. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out clean clothes. She then headed for the bathroom. She was still a little shocked about what had happened so she took longer than normal in the shower. She didn't even register the hot water turning her skin a bright red.

She slid back the shower curtain and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She rubbed her body dry before putting on the tank top and jean shorts. She vigorously rubbed at her wet hair and combed it out. She took out the blow dryer and within minutes it was dry. She hung up the towel and paused looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were mostly blue this morning and the gold was very dim.

She turned away and walked back to her room. It was eleven. She then walked downstairs, rubbing her left shoulder. On it was the dragon tattoo she had gotten when she was fifteen. She had always associated dragons with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and she decided she wanted a way to show that she was a pupil to it. No one else knew of the symbolism besides Kaoru and Misao although she suspected that Uncle Hiko and Kenshin could guess. Her mother on the other hand had gone completely insane when she saw it. Keta smiled wryly, there had been nothing her mother could do about it besides grounding her for almost a year.

Suki was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey Mom, I need the car today." Keta said, knowing that she would have to put up a fight.

"No." Was the immediate response.

"I really need it. Kaoru's in the hospital and I want to go visit her. She was almost kidnapped yesterday and Misao and I are going to see her at twelve. She needs us to be with her." Keta said, appealing to her mother's compassionate side.

"Oh no. Is she alright? It wasn't too serious was it?" Suki turned immediately, very concerned.

"No, I don't think it's anything too serious, but I have to see her. One of her bodyguards died and I she's probably going to blame herself. Me and Misao need to cheer her up." Keta begged.

"It's 'Misao and I' and I didn't say that you couldn't go, just that you can't drive the car. It's brand new and at the speeds you drive you'll probably be in an accident before you reach the end of the block. I want Kenshin to drive you. Even if he doesn't have his license he is a much more sensible driver than you are." Suki said, finality in her tone.

"Fine. I'll go ask Kenshin right now." Keta muttered and left to go find her cousin.

She knocked on Kenshin's door. "Hey, Kenshin, can I come in?" She called.

"Sure." He answered. Keta opened the door and walked in. He kept the room plain and neat. Only a few things of his personal things were scattered throughout the room. Without them, the room would have looked like a guestroom.

Kenshin was reclining on the bed reading a book. He looked up as she came in. "Did you want something?" He asked, draping the book on his stomach and putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. One of my friends is in the hospital and I want to go visit her. The only thing is, she won't let me drive the car and she can't bring me, so my last resort is you. Will you drive me?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. Which of your friends is in the hospital?" He said.

"Kaoru. She was almost kidnapped. Her father is a well known politician and it happens at least once a year." Keta told him.

"I remember her. You said that she also practices swordsmanship. Right?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah. She's also beautiful and smart. She's practically perfect. She just has so many difficulties in her life, but she's my best friend and I want to help her every way I can." Keta told him.

"You're pretty too, brat." Kenshin told her. "Let's go then, shall we?" He stood up and put the book down next to his bed.

"Thanks." Keta mumbled and they walked out of his room. Kenshin stopped to get the car keys from Suki and let her know that they were leaving. Walking out to the new car they got in and Kenshin pulled out of the driveway.

"So," Keta said a few seconds later, "When we get to the end of the street, do you want to let me drive?"

Hey everyone! My computer is so annoying! It keeps trying to change my name to Kate behind my back. It has only succeeded once so far that I know about though! As always I hope that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you like this chapter. I left behind some extremely subtle clues in this chapter about Kenshin's past. I'm not expecting anyone to pick up on them quite yet, but if you do then good for you. Personally I would have read them and never even noticed.  
I am messing around with facts and such, just to warn you if anything seems off. Feel free to as about anything you want and I'll do my best to explain. I wasn't sure if I should use Kenshin's "oro" or not since I haven't used any Japanese in the fanfiction yet and I don't speak the language at all. Everything I know is just from reading it in other stories. I decided to put it in because it's just too big a part of him to leave out. I don't think that I will have him say it that often though. I updated so quickly because I have my annoying midterm tests this week and I have to do some serious studying. I'm hoping that tomorrow will be a snow day so that I an get an extra day of studying in. This snowstorm hit New York last night and yesterday. Also, the fact that I got reviews makes me happy and it gets me get all inspired. I hope that you'll read the story, enjoy it and hopefully leave behind a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Allin656**: Thanks so much for reviewing every time. Technology can be so frustrating sometimes, but without it there wouldn't be the internet, and without that, no Fanfiction, which is a horrifying prospect, so I'll learn to tolerate the stupid computer. I guess the hospital scenes do start to get a little old, don't they? Just a few more perspectives, and they're all jammed into this chapter and I move on a little near the end. Your guess about Kenshin's mother was a really good one, but not exactly what I have in mind. Pertaining to Kenshin's past, all will be revealed in due time. I just don't want this story to be over too quickly. Just to reassure you, I have a lot of chapter 9 written and it will be going beyond the hospital, definitely. Thanks for being so patient with me and I'm so glad that you like the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Protector

Chapter 8

Aoshi paused in the main lobby. He could have thought he just saw… No it couldn't have been, he dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. The man had been gone for seven years. It couldn't have possibly been him. Not here.

He sighed, frustrated. The idiot Sano was getting his nerves. He had left him upstairs to question the doctor about the girl. Why Saito had decided that he should be the one to babysit Sano on his first case was beyond him. Why he was even putting a new police officer on the case puzzled him as well because, in his eyes, the case was very important and could lead to the capture of someone Aoshi had wanted to lock up for a long time. Aoshi would never be able to figure that man out.

Aoshi was the head of his own division in the local police department. The whole division was made up of a group of spies. Their nickname was the Oniwabanshu. His was the most prominent of a network of groups around the country and he was head of them all; the headquarters being here, in the city.

His thoughts turned in yet another direction. This time to the girl he was supposed to be investigating. Kaoru Kamiya. She was a very cooperative girl and she answered every question without hesitation. The last time she had had an attempt to kidnap her was over a year ago, before that they had been much more frequent. Some of the people had been caught and arrested, but others had never been found. He was once again, annoyed. He would think about this later when he could look at all the facts on paper.

He sat down on a nearby chair and looked over at the elevator, hoping that Sano would appear soon. Instead, the two girls who had been in the Kamiya girl's room emerged. The little one had knocked clean off his feet, in more than one way. She had amused him and her attempts at an apology were cute as well. Her outfit was one you more often saw on youngsters, overall shorts. Her braid swished behind her. He wondered how long it was, loose.

Suddenly he realized the direction his thoughts had wandered in. That was not good. Thinking about a seventeen year old girl, when he himself was twenty four. That was too large an age distance for him to be even noticing the girl.

Unwillingly, he watched her and her friend as they crossed the lobby. They walked up to a man with brilliant red hair. 'That looks so familiar.' He thought to himself. 'Who could that be?' His thoughts were interrupted by Sano though, who had come into the lobby, unnoticed.

"Hey, Aoshi, I'm done here. That lady doctor was very uncooperative and rude." He said as he came up behind Aoshi.

"I'm sure she had good reason for it. It's not hard to be insulted by you." Aoshi said in a clipped voice. "Lets go." He had too many things on his mind at the moment to even begin to be able to put up with Sano. Foremost among them, his attraction to a small girl he didn't even know the name of.

Sano was very amused, although, he tried not to show it to his superior. That small girl had knock him over without that much force. Aoshi was rarely caught unawares by anything. He apologized to the Kamiyas before leaving the room. Now, to question that doctor.

"Aoshi, I want to question the girl's doctor." He told the taller man who had been waiting in the hallway.

"Do what you need to do. I'll be waiting in the lobby." With that he headed towards the elevators. Sano turned and glanced down the hallway after the retreating man.

"Are you done questioning my patient then?" Came a voice from behind him. It belonged to the doctor.

"Yes. We're finished. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." He said as politely as possible.

"You can ask, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll answer. There is a patient confidentiality policy that we can't break, even for the police." She answer smartly.

"Alright." He said. "You're not too busy, right now are you? I won't be interrupting your schedule or anything?" He asked, trying to get on her good side. The attempt failed.

"Yes, you will be, but I can answer a few questions." She said. Sano looked at the tall woman. She actually came close to him in height. Her silky black hair was pulled back and knotted at the base of her neck, revealing the slender length and elegance of it. Her skin was smooth and pale. She looked almost delicate, but her lips were full and completely kissable even pulled into a disapproving frown.

Sano, like Aoshi, noticed the direction his thoughts were going, but unlike the other man, felt no guilt whatsoever at his observations. He grinned to himself and then collected his thoughts. "Your name is Dr. Megumi Takani?" At her brisk nod, he continued. "I was wondering about what time were you called to treat Kaoru when she first entered the hospital?"

"It was later in the evening. I was working in the emergency room because they were short a doctor. That's not my usual job. I would say that she was bought in at about eight pm along with the other man. He was pronounced dead at that time." She told him, her foot was tapping lightly against the tiled floor. 'She must be very impatient and annoyed.' Sano thought.

"Can you tell me about her injuries? Ms. Kamiya told me about them herself, but she wasn't sure what the extent of the wounds were." He asked.

"She had a gun shot graze on her right arm and a small, but deep cut on her forehead. That's about all I can tell you about her injuries. You'll need the Kamiya's permission for any other information." Megumi said. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yes. Were there any other doctor's who attended to Ms. Kamiya, or were you the only one?" Sano had written down the other information on a small pad.

"Yes. I was the only doctor who examined her." Megumi said.

"Okay and is there some way to reach you if I need to contact you for more information?" He asked finally.

"The front desk can give you the contact information." She told him.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation Dr. Takani. Have a nice afternoon." Sano said and turned to go to the elevators.

Megumi sighed in annoyance after having to deal with that annoying man. He didn't even look the part of a police officer. He looked a lot more like a gangster with the hair. It stuck straight up for heavens sake. The bandana, meant to help tame it, really did nothing at all and only served to make him look more unruly. He wasn't anything like her current boyfriend, who was perfect, but she couldn't help but let her mind stray back to the man.

She turned to go into Kaoru's room, her last patient for the day, banishing any thoughts of the rooster haired detective, that even she couldn't deny was attractive in his own kind of way.

Kaoru sighed and looked out of the window into the dark night. Dr. Takani, or Megumi, as she asked to be called by her first name, had come by before to check on her. Kaoru had insisted that Megumi call her by her first name, so Megumi had said the same applied to her. She had written a few things down on a chart and had put it down. After that they had just talked for a little. Megumi had made her feel like an equal, not a girl nine years her junior.

Koshijirou had walked in on them talking and Megumi had left, saying she would be back the next morning to re-bandage both her injuries and then release her from the hospital. She had also insisted that Kaoru get as much rest as possible.

What Megumi didn't know, was that every time Kaoru closed her eyes, or at least attempted to, her mind was filled with unspeakable visions. Ones of blood and gore. The ones that she just wanted to forget and leave behind. But the past wouldn't leave her be. It would haunt her for the rest of her days. Memories to chase her through the narrow hallways of her mind.

Silent tears fell down her face as she remembered events from the past year. How hard it had been to come back from her last fall. How hard it was when her dreams were plagued with remembrances of her. But, those bought ugly memories of him.

Finally Kaoru pushed them away forcefully and shut her eyes, trying to relax her body. The past shouldn't matter, but no matter what she did, it wouldn't leave her alone.

The next morning, the sun caught on Kaoru's eyes and urged her awake. Its warmth bathed her skin and she curled up, wanting to remain with that friendly warmth on her face. She peeked open one eye; her night had been restless, but hopefully she would calm down once she got home to her own bed.

Her father was asleep in the chair next to her bed and she smiled, remembering that this was how she had woken to find him yesterday. The clock informed her that it was eight thirty. Hopefully she would be released soon, well at least when her father woke up.

She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, just soaking in the golden sunlight. She opened her eyes to a light tap on the door and Megumi, poking her head in.

"Good morning, Ms. Megumi." Kaoru didn't want to seem too disrespectful, so she added the Ms.

"Good morning, Kaoru. How are you feeling this morning? Is your arm in any kind of pain and is that headache gone?" Megumi kept her voice low, trying not to disturb the man, asleep in the chair.

"Everything feels fine. I think it's the sunlight that made everything alright. It's so nice and warm, I feel so cozy with its light on me." Kaoru smiled at the doctor, who smiled gently back.

"I take it that nothing hurts then?" She asked, moving to look at her bandaged arm and then moved to her head.

"Nothing hurts. The headache is gone and the pain in my arm is virtually gone. I'm just a little stiff." Kaoru said, she was cheerful this morning.

"Well, nevertheless, I'm still going to re-bandage and clean them before you go and have you come in for a check-up, or maybe I'll pay you a visit. Whatever is more convenient for you and your father." Megumi said, as she started the process of rewrapping and cleaning Kaoru's injuries.

By the time she had finished, Koshijirou had woken and gone in search of breakfast for the two of them. When he came back, Megumi said that she would get the proper discharge papers in order so that Kaoru could leave.

Kaoru changed from the shapeless hospital gown into some of her own clothing. She put on comfortable pajama pants, a tank top and wore a light sweater over that, not wanting to attract attention to her injured arm. She knew that people would already be looking at her head and wondering what happened.

She said goodbye to Megumi, who reassured her that she would see her soon and left the hospital. Her father's bodyguards accompanied them out to the waiting car. Kaoru sighed and let her head rest on the back of the seat. She was tired again, so she closed her eyes and never realized that she drifted into sleep.

Hey everyone! I need some help. I need name suggestions! I wanted to add some original characters and I really need names. Preferably Japanese ones, 'cause that will keep the story more realistic. I will need a name for Megumi's boyfriend and the bodyguards. I also realize that Kenshin's mother's name, Serenity, isn't normal, but I needed a name then and I forgot to ask about suggestions, so I just picked a name that was interesting. If anyone knows the Japanese word for Serenity, that would be a big help.

I put some major details in here pertaining to Kaoru's past. Have fun trying to puzzle it all out.

Sorry about how short the chapter is, but I actually had bad writers block and just got inspiration. I was also short tempered and couldn't find the patience, but I really wanted to write something, after my horrible midterms. A new chapter should follow very quickly. I wanted to end the hospital business in this chapter so that I can just start fresh in the next chapter.

You also have my apologies for any missed mistakes. I am absolutely dreadful at editing things and I don't have anyone to do it for me. My whole family, besides one of my younger brothers, who is nine, are completely against anime. My friends just don't get my fascination with it and would prefer to just avoid the subject. So, I'm on my own, but I'll try to do my best.

Another annoying problem is that my C key is deciding to be difficult, so if any words are missing a C, that's why.

And lastly, please review, I really enjoy reading what people have to say and hearing what everyone thinks. It's fun to write back and I'll be really grateful to anyone who does.

Enjoy!  
Keta Himura


	9. Chapter 9

**angelstarhikaru:** Thanks for the suggestions! As you can see I named Megumi's boyfriend Hiroshi and I took your advice about changing Kenshin's mom's name. Thanks so much for that. I was wondering, do you have any more name ideas, more for girls names this time? Again thanks for the help! 

**allin656:** Here's the Kenshin/Kaoru intro you asked for. Sorry that it took a while for me to update, but I wasn't sure if I had this chapter written alright. I decided to just post it and see what everyone thought of it. I have a little bit about Kenshin's past in here, so I hope you like how it turned out. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Protector

Chapter 9

"I will see you later then, Himura." Koshijirou said and hung up the phone. He leant back in his chair. He narrowed his eyes at the phone and thought to himself. 'Yes. We have many things to discuss. Such as why and how you have resurfaced after so many years.'

Kaoru got out of the car. Her house loomed against the skyline. She wouldn't be allowed out of it or off the property until her father found a new bodyguard and until she was mostly healed. Hopefully Ms. Megumi would visit and they could talk some more. She had mentioned her boyfriend, Hiroshi. Kaoru didn't know why, but the idea of Ms. Megumi having a boyfriend seemed strange to her. Maybe it was just Megumi's independent nature that made the whole concept seem odd.

She walked into the house, closely shadowed by her temporary bodyguard. She didn't know his name and she hadn't asked. He would remain anonymous, as the rest of her bodyguards had been. She walked up the staircase to her room. The small window on her wall was still slightly open; the way she had left it the other day. She moved over to it, pulled it firmly shut and latched it securely. Her fingers lingered on the glass pane for a moment before she moved away.

The next thing she did was walk into the bathroom and start running water into the large tub. Warm steam began to fill the room and fog the windows and mirror. She opened the window and welcomed the light breeze, before pulling the curtains closed. They billowed out slightly in the breeze before settling down.

Her bodyguard disappeared and for that she was relieved. She scrubbed almost every inch of body, trying to rub away the countless memories. Tears dripped down her face. She had allowed herself to cry before, but she needed to rid herself of the pain in a more physical way. An ache she didn't even know was there seemed to disappear as she finished and sank back, into the gently steaming water.

When she emerged, she was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her normally pale skin was flushed from the heat and the vigorous scrubbing. At least, the best she could have done with one arm. She glanced at the clock while her stomach informed her that it was time for lunch. Thank goodness she wouldn't have to eat anymore hospital food.

Tae was in the kitchen. She was bustling around, most likely preparing dinner. "Welcome home." She said upon seeing Kaoru and hugged her gently, mindful of her injuries. "You must be hungry."

Kaoru returned the hug. "Yeah. I'm just going to grab something to eat." She told Tae. She moved over to the counter and pulled out the ingredients to make a sandwich. She industriously put them together and sat down to eat it. Tae continued to move around, keeping an eye on the girl, but remaining quiet.

Kaoru finished and put her plate in the dish washer. With a goodbye to Tae, she left the kitchen and made her way to the indoor dojo. Megumi had said that she wasn't allowed to do any strenuous work with her right arm, so she would work with her other body parts. She would use this as an opportunity to strengthen her left arm. She wouldn't do anything too hard, just a few light exercises, just to pass some of the time.

By the time she had finished, it was around three in the afternoon and all she wanted to do was sleep. The physical and mental toll on her body was becoming too much.

She left the room and tiredly made her way through the halls, not watching where she was going, but never expecting to crash into anyone.

Kenshin got out of his car. The security was tight around the house, he had observed on the way in. But, surprisingly, he had been allowed in with no questions asked. If he got the job he would have to do something about that. Security shouldn't be like that. The only reason he could think of was that Koshijirou had told them to expect his arrival, which showed great trust on the man's part, because he didn't know anything about Kenshin.

Speaking of arrival, he was almost late. He should have been more prompt for the three o'clock appointment. 'It's not my fault there was traffic.' He thought to himself as he walked up to the front door. 'Yeah, well you need to act more professional. It would be good for you o have a job again.' Another part of his mind contradicted. He pushed the doorbell.

Soon after the door was opened by a stern looking man that Kenshin could only assume was the butler. "Good afternoon, sir. Mr. Kamiya is expecting you." He allowed him to step inside. "Wait here a moment and I will tell him you are here." He left Kenshin standing in the poorly lit foyer.

He glanced around, taking in what surroundings he could see. There was a hall and a staircase. Double doors lead to a large dining room on one side and an open archway lead to a living room on the other. There were multiple doors opening off of the long hallway.

He turned slightly. He had heard a soft sound from the hallway and he moved away from the doorway. Suddenly, the person he had heard approaching walked right into him. Both lost their balance and grabbed the closest thing to stay upright. In other words, they grabbed each other. It didn't make the situation any better and they both ended up falling over.

Kenshin hit the ground first, his swordsmen instincts taking over. He attempted to land underneath the person to cushion their landing. Softness brushed against his face and there was a light breath on his cheek. Definite feminine curves were pressed against him.

Kaoru looked down. She hadn't expected anyone to be standing right by the stairs. She was mortified that she had walked into the person. For all she knew it was one of her father's important visitors that she was never allowed to meet. A mass of red and black obscured her vision. She pushed her own hair aside and embarrassed blue eyes met startled purple ones and held.

A stinging in her right arm notified her that she had landed awkwardly on top of the stranger and her arm. She blushed when she realized that neither of them had moved for a good few seconds. She hurriedly rolled off of him and sat up. She cradled her arm and looked away as the man sat up as well.

Still looking down, she muttered, "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it was my fault. I should have realized that someone was coming and gotten out of the way. I should have tried to make myself more unobtrusive." He responded.

She looked at him skeptically, the blush fading. "I walked into you and you try to take the blame? You are no way at fault for this." She told him, releasing her right arm to gesture with it. She winced slightly and rubbed the pained area.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked, apparently deciding that it was better not to get into an argument with her.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just hurt it the other day." Kaoru said. She didn't want to tell a stranger about her injury. Then something clicked. "Why are you here, in the house, by yourself, anyway?" She asked.

"The butler just left me here. He should be coming back soon though." He stood up, brushed himself off and offered her a hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks." She said and pulled her hand away quickly. The butler came back and announced that Kenshin could follow him. She moved quickly up the stairs, silently, when the man's head turned to the butler. At the top she glanced down and the man was gone.

"Mr. Himura. Thank you for coming to see me." Koshijirou Kamiya said as he stood up to shake Kenshin's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Kenshin replied.

"I just wanted to ask some more formal questions and discuss some things with you. I have already decided that you will be the best person for the job, if you accept. You can ask any questions you feel necessary." Koshijirou said.

"I would gladly accept the job, sir. I was just wondering," Kenshin paused. "Who is the head of security here?"

"Normally that would be the person best qualified for the position. That would be you. Is there a problem that needs to be addressed?" Koshijirou responded.

"No. I just feel that security should check any visitors. I was allowed in without question." Kenshin explained.

"An, yes. There is an explanation for that." Koshijirou folded his hands in front of him. "I am now a government official. You know this, right Himura?" Kenshin nodded, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "When the new government took it's place, eight years ago, a job for them was my reward. I aided in it's success while it was bringing down the old government. I was one of the coordinators, one closer to the top. I also served as the bodyguard, on occasion, for Katsura." Kenshin took this information in slowly, trying to figure out what it could mean. "I know you know what I am speaking of, Himura. I know who you were ten years ago."

Okay. Apology time. In my last chapter I said that I would be updating soon, but I lied. I also said that I had most of chapter nine typed. That was true. Just, when I reread it, I didn't like what I done at all, so I went back and deleted a lot and tried to rework it. Sadly, what resulted was major writers block. So, if anything seems a little strange, I probably missed it when I was editing and stuff. I know that this chapter is shorter, but it was part of the longer, now trashed, chapter nine and it works much better for the story development.

Now, in this chapter, you find out a little more about what went on in the past, at least for Kenshin and Koshijirou. Not much about Kaoru. I also had Kenshin and Kaoru meet, which I know that everyone was waiting for. I have this habit of making people crash into each other and fall in love. I really don't know why I love these kind of introductions, but I do, so there's not much I can do about it. Sorry. When I wrote the scene I didn't even think about the fact that I had already had Misao and Aoshi meet in the same exact manner. But, I liked how it turned out anyway and decided that I didn't want to change it.

Also, I am taking angelstarhikaru's advice and changing Kenshin's mom's name to **Kagami**, instead of Serenity, like I had it. Just so people aren't confused when I talk about her in later chapters.

So, enjoy reading and I hope that you'll leave behind a review because I love getting them!

Keta Himura


	10. Chapter 10

Allin656: Thanks for being such a great reviewer! I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for the lateness! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin doubly because I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.

Protector

Chapter 10

"Mr. Kamiya ordered an investigation on the kidnapping attempt of his daughter and so far what do we have?"

"I checked each person's story and they all match. The bodyguard, the doctor and the Makimachi girl. The mall patrolmen too. The blood found at the crime scene was from the girl, the dead bodyguard and the would-be kidnapper." Sanosuke reported. "The DNA results just came back this morning. The man's name was Yutaka Nakao and his record is clean. No previous criminal dealings or other kidnapping attempts. He has no relatives that we know of and he lived alone. He worked at the docks. Low pay, but enough to support himself. The curious thing was his bank accounts." Here Sano paused.

"Go on."

"He was depositing more than he was earning. Not on a regular basis, but occasionally; I would say about once a month. He appears to have some other source of income, but he wasn't employed anywhere else and he had no means of getting this money. My guess is that he does odd jobs for some criminal. He probably worked with a group of other men and that's why he hasn't been caught. Otherwise he's just good at what he does, or he only dealt with minor crimes. The latter is more believable to me. But, I believe that he works for someone else higher up."

"Okay. I want you to find out who this person worked for. Shinomori will continue to work with you and oversee this case. Just file the report and I'll read it later."

"Yes Sir." Sano left the office.

123

"Sir," was about all that Kenshin could say. "Then, you know what I did as well?" He voiced quietly. "You still think that I am best qualified for the job even with my past as it was?"

"Yes. Although your job was unique, it does not mean that the rest of us were not forced to kill on occasion. You were left with no choice. You were perfect for the job. No family connections you wanted to keep, amazing swordsmanship skills, a cool demeanor. When you didn't take your place with the government and disappeared, well, we believed that you deserved the peace. It was pure coincidence that you happened to be the cousin of my daughter's friend and it is one coincidence that I appreciate. It was also luck that she introduced us. I recognized you immediately, but started the conversation about sword techniques because I wanted to make sure of who you were." Koshijirou explained. "I have said that I believe that you are the best qualified for the job despite the past, but…" He paused. "I must ask, when was the last time that you killed a person?"

123

Kaoru had left quietly, but the encounter with the odd man had left her restless, although she had been quite tired before. She didn't want to stay in the house any longer. Maybe she could pay her garden a visit, it was right near the house and she wouldn't go far. She didn't want to interrupt her father or his guest to ask for permission, but she assumed that her explanation would be adequate, so she left through the kitchen, allowing Tae to see her leave.

Walking among the plants, she checked each section for dead plants and weeds. Upon discovery they were pulled out thoroughly by the roots and tossed into the bucket she carried with her. Later she would deposit it in the small compost heap she had behind the shed. Natural plants left to decay, she found, were the best kind of fertilizer.

As she worked she felt like she was being watched. She knew that the bodyguard was standing in the shade of the house, watching her, but she had a feeling it wasn't him. Feeling unsettled, she left the rest of the garden unattended, dumped her bucket and went back inside. She felt secure in her house, even though she knew that the feeling was probably born of her own fears and unfounded.

123

Koshijirou had got up as he asked Kenshin the question. He walked over to one of his windows and stood looking out over the grounds of his home.

"I haven't killed anyone since the last night I worked for Katsura." Kenshin said steadily. "Sir, I never killed anyone I wasn't supposed to. I killed the target and witnesses only. To tell the truth, I tried to avoid killing as much as possible. The only reason I took the job was because I was young and impressionable. At the time I was looking for a way to strike back at my father, be rebellious and it seemed the perfect opportunity. The implications struck me later but by then I couldn't back out." Kenshin stopped and then continued. "I should probably tell you of the vow I took. I swore that I would never take a life again in a way of atonement for the lives I had taken. I would protect your daughter the best I could and I believe that I can do that without killing. There are personal reasons behind the vow as well as moral issues that I don't wish to share, so I hope that you can accept my explanation." Koshijirou nodded and the conversation moved on to safer subjects.

Kenshin was filled in on all that had gone on the past week, as well as the past few years. Job details were discussed and Kenshin found out that Koshijirou paid extremely well. There was an attic apartment where he could live for the duration of his job. Other than that, his task was simple. Know where she was at all times and be able to protect her in any situation. Kenshin was confidant in his abilities.

As the discussion died down, Kenshin voiced his request. "Sir? I would like to meet your daughter, if that's possible."

"That's fine. I'll ask Hirotaka to get her." Koshijirou replied and called the man into the room.

A few minutes later, a knock came on the study door followed by it opening, almost cautiously. "Ah, here you are Kaoru. I'd like you to meet Mr. Kenshin Himura. He's going to be your new bodyguard." Koshijirou introduced them. "Mr. Himrua, this is my daughter, Kaoru."

The girl looked at him and he could see the recognition that flared in her eyes at the sight of him. He stood up and reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Kamiya." She took the proffered hand lightly and replied,

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. Just call me Kaoru. Sorry about before, again." She added.

"That's alright, Ms Kaoru. It was an accident." Came his courteous reply.

"I take it that my clumsy daughter did something?" Koshijirou said in a humorous tone. Kaoru had always been clumsy as a child, but it appeared that she had been outgrowing it, but occasionally she would have her moments.

"Father." Kaoru said, exasperated. It seemed that she was experiencing the embarrassment that most teenagers do when their parents gossip about their bad habits.

"What?" Her father asked, apparently unaware of his mishap. "You are still clumsy. I remember that one time you were walking up the staircase and tripped over nothing. At least that time you weren't carrying a tray of food with you." He laughed, as he recalled the memory. Kaoru was bright red and Kenshin laughed politely.

"Sir, I should leave now. I promised my cousin that I would be home in time for her dinner and I have overstayed my welcome. When would you like me to start the job?" Kenshin asked when Koshijirou's amusement died down.

"Tomorrow will be fine. Come whenever and get settled in, then come to me and we'll talk about the security details that you mentioned today. I'll walk you to the door." He stood up from his large desk.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Himura. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I think I should warn you. Don't eat Keta's rice, whatever you do. That seems to be the only thing she can't make for some reason." Kaoru shook his hand warmly.

"I'll be sure to take that advice Ms Kaoru." Kenshin replied. Kaoru left the room and with his unnaturally sharp hearing, he could hear her walking away along the hallway.

Koshijirou escorted him to the door and as he made to open the door, Kenshin remembered a request he had wanted to ask. "Mr. Kamiya. Would you mind not telling Ms Kaoru about my past. I don't want her to be frightened of being around me. If she must be told, I would like to do it myself after I have gained her trust somewhat." Kenshin asked.

"That is fine Mr. Himura. I won't divulge your secret, but I advise that you tell my daughter about your past. She is a very trusting and intelligent young lady and I believe that she will understand whatever you ask of her. You most likely already have her trust. She thinks that there is good in everybody and has some way of discovering even the tiniest grain of good in some of the cruelest people." Koshijirou told Kenshin, a slight smile on his face. "She is much like her mother in that aspect, but in most other ways she takes after me."

"Thank you, Sir." Kenshin said, respectfully.

"Good day, Mr. Himura." The door closed behind Kenshin as he made his way out to his car.

As he drove home he was deep in thought. 'Was it truly possible to be as trusting as Koshijirou believed his daughter to be? The man had trusted him, even knowing his past, to be able to protect his only child. He would know once he spent more time with Kaoru, he guessed. He could also ask his cousin about her too. She liked to talk about her friends, but Kenshin had never paid too much attention to her when she began to ramble, so he couldn't really remember much about Kaoru.' He was curious about the girl now. Hopefully he would be able to learn more about her and get to know her in the process as well.

123

This chapter is even later than the last one. What can I say besides sorry? I have so much going on in my life and my parents keep telling me I'm doing too much. I've had play rehearsal for the past two weeks. I play the violin in the pit orchestra. So everyday I was going to school, track practice, then straight to play. I haven't been getting home until ten and then I'm up till midnight trying to finish my homework and write bits of this story. Weekends I do other music things and I've had some school projects that I needed to get done. Okay, that's about it.  
I've also been working on another story, Enemies Till The End. That's the story I have to work on when I get writers block on this one. Check it out and tell me what you think if you have time.  
Now, in the story there's more about Kenshin's past, but you never find out exactly who he was. That comes later. You have Koshijirou's opinions on Kenshin's past and Kaoru enters the scene for a little while. Enjoy!  
So, thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon, which shouldn't be too much of a problem now that the play is out of the way. In the meantime, review please!

Keta Himura


End file.
